Harry Potter and the power the Dark Lord knows not
by poenix-child-mina
Summary: Harry tired of the pain and misery decides that it´s time to leave the protection of privet drive. But as he´s leaving he gets the surprise of a lifetime.NOT SLASH!AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

This chapter has been edited.

The Beginning

Harry potter, a boy of sixteen years, sat looking out of his bedroom window at Privet Drive number four, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Just weeks ago his summer holiday away from Hogwarths school of witchcraft and wizardry had ended andhe felt as if his life was falling apart. A letter that he had beensent, laid crumpled at his feet. His white owl Hedwig sat perched on top of his transfiguration book, quietly preening herself. She cast sorrowful glances at him every now and then.

"Dead" Harry whispered and rested his head against the cool window glass and gave a sob. New fresh tears welled out of his eyes. One would think that Harry should be used to death or at least numb from all the times witnessing it in his young life.

Fifteen years had gone since the dark lord Voldemort had murdered his parents. Whilst his parents had died after being hit by the Avada kedavra, the killing curse meant for Harry had rebounded and hit Voldemort, stripping the dark lord of his powers.

Then six years earlier when Harry had started his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had once again meet with Voldemort and once more stopped the dark lord from following out his plans. Harry's first defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Quirell, had unfortunately died at Harry's hands.

Then five years ago Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, had again made an appearance in Harry's beloved school. Voldemort had possessed Ginny, Harry's best friends little sister through a charmed diary. Whilst Ginny had become weaker, the diary Voldemort who had been feeding on her life force had become stronger. Harry had defeated a giant basilisk, killed the diary Voldemort and saved Ginny. And therefore once again stopped Voldemort.

Three years back Voldemort´s plan was to abduct Harry from Hogwarts. And in this, he finallysucceeded. Harry had been wisped away, unfortunately together with another student who had been killed in front of Harry. Harry had managed to escape taking the body of his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, with him.

The next year Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who had been unjustly imprisoned for thirteen years, was killed in the departments of mysteries, trying to save Harry's life. Harry who had first been at Hogwarts had left for the ministry after receiving a face vision from Voldemort, telling him that Sirius was being tortured.

And now, just weeks earlier the most beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who had been more of a grandfather to Harry, had been killed right in front of Harry's very own eyes. Dumbledore had put Harry under the Petrificus Totalus and therefore stopped Harry from helping him at the needed time. Harry would never for the rest of his life forget the pleading look in the headmaster's eyes when faced with Snape. The potions master, Professor Snape andHarry's most despised teacher, had finally showed his true colours by killing the man who had trusted him when no others would. Harry felt nothing but pain knowing that he had been right all along, telling Dumbledore not to trust Snape. Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all, often mentioned as You-know-who out of fear from using his name, had named his followers The Death Eaters. And Severus Snape was a death eater, a loyal death eater.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had believed in Snape´s lies of regret and given the young man a second chance as a teacher at Hogwarths. And now one of the greatest wizards was gone leaving an empty void in the wizardring world and Harry's heart.

Harry's best friends at school, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had promised to come and spend the summer with him at his relative's house. At least until Harry's seventeenth birthday when he would leave and hopefully never have to return. Harry was planning on going to his birth home, Godrics Hollow. He had dreamed of going to his parent's house ever since he had been a small child.

But now after weeks of waiting for his friends to finally arrive he had been told in a letter that not only they but also Ron's mother and two of his siblings were dead. That there had been an attack at the Burrows, the Weasley house. Harry did not think he could take much more pain. These weeks at his relative's house were enough he decided. The blood protection Dumbledore had put up when Harry had been no more than a newly orphaned baby would have to be satisfied. He packed the few belongings he had removed from his trunk back in it and closed it with a final thud. Grabbing hold of Hedwig's cage, were the white owl now resided after seeing her master packing, he walked out of his room.

His relatives, aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley Dursley were all occupying the living room. They were watching the TV.

"_And we would like to report that yet another gas leak has been discovered. The police believe this to be an act of terrorism the Prime minister condemns this act of violence and say that a specially trained force has been set out to catch the culprits…." _The newscaster kept talking about what the muggles, non-magic folks, thought was a gas leak. Harry and his relatives all knew differently of course. It was Lord Voldemort and his loyal death eaters causing all this devastation.

When Harry stepped into the living room his relatives all turned as one to stare at him.

"So… you're leaving? Bout time!" His uncle exclaimed, although most of the usual malice was gone. His uncle seemed to have realised that Harry's freak world had turned into theirs. "Are you going to stop _him_ Harry?" His aunt whispered in a small voice, very different from the one that usually yelled at him _to do this and do that. _Harry simply nodded and turned to leave, not wanting to see his relatives act so differently. "Um… I was wondering… If I'm still alive and Voldemort hasn't been stopped, may I come for a couple of weeks next summer?" Harry acted on pure instinct when asking his relatives this. One year ago, he would have never even imagined asking out of free will,if he could spend even an hour with them. But he knew that Professor Dumbledore would have wanted him to and that was the main reason he did ask. Afraid that he knew what the answer would be,he did not dare to turn around and so stood in the doorway facing the hall.

"You may" surprisingly it was not his aunt who answered but uncle Vernon. "You just fix him well, like my Dudley would, and I'll let you move in with us again." Harry turned to face his uncle. Vernon Dursley looked very UN Dursley like at the moment. His face was pale and for the first time in Harry's life, Vernon looked at Harry with hope and pride. Harry had never known that he had waited all his life for the approval of Vernon Dursley, but he had.

"I will do my best uncle Vernon." Was all Harry said before exiting the household of privet Drive number four, maybe for the last time.

A black raven flew down towards him, surprising him as soon as he stepped out, a letter wastied to its foot , Harry removed the letter and read

_Mr Potter_

_I fear I do not know why I am writing you this letter, but I felt compelled to. I was put under the Imperius curse last summer by the Dark Lord. He ordered me to take the Unbreakable vow with Narcissia Malfoy. I do not know how the Dark Lord succeded in this as I am most capable of throwing the curse of._

_I would have never killed Albus out of free will. The headmaster was the only one to believe me when all others would not. He was the father I never had._

_I cannot tell you how I hurt, knowing that I bear Albus blood on my hands._

_The Dark Lord will probably have ended my life by the time you receive my confession, please do not fault Draco he would have never hurt Albus or anyone else._

_I ask you to forgive me my weakness, as I never will…_

_Severus Snape _

Something inside of Harry grew and cursed through him, Harry caught himself wishing that he could be given a second chance. A second chance at fixing all that had gone wrong.

He walked towards the end of the street much like he had with professor Dumbledore, when something in the bushes caught his attention and he drew his wand. "Lumos" A soft light illuminate the bush the sound had come from and Harry gasped at the sight of a large black dog. He stepped backwards and tripped on his trunk. He flung with his arms trying to keep his balance. There was a deafening _BANG _and Harry threw up his arms to shield his eyes against the sudden blinding light. Harry looked up to the familiar sight of the Knight Bus. A triple-decker in a violent shade of purple.

"Welcome to the night bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan the conductor looked at the shocked face Harry was giving him. "Um…Stan?" Harry was confused. What in the world was happening. He just thought he had seen Sirius and now Stan acted as if he had never seen Harry before."Woss that on your´ead?" Stan asked. Harry who was having a very strange feeling of déjà vu quickly flattened his hair over his scar. "Nothing. Look can you get me to the leaky cauldron?" He asked quietly. "Yep, it's eleven sickles, but for firteen you get´ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an ´ot-water bottle an´a toofbrush in the colour of your choice." Harry rummaged in his trunk, dug out his moneybag, and shoved some silver into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the step of the bus.

Harry moved over to one of the bedsteads and sat down. There was another tremendous _BANG_ and they were moving. Harry lay down and closed his eyes, ignoring Stan's attempts to start a discussion. Harry actually found himself falling into a restless slumber, he barely noticed as Madam Marsh got of and the bus got into motion with yet another great _BANG._ Stan who had probably gotten bored of trying to get Harry's attention, had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry slowly opened his eyes and nearly screamed as he caught sight of the front page. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long matted hair blinked slowly at him from the front page. Stan who noticed that he finally had the means to get Harry's attention handed over the newspaper.

"Er you go. Scary-lookin ´fing, inee?" Stan asked. Harry just nodded, he thought that they had already declared Sirius free of all charges. He held the paper up to the candlelight and read

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, The Ministry of Magic confirmed today:_

_´We are doing all we can to recapture Black´ said the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge…_

Harry looked up from the paper. Something was very wrong. This article was old, he had read it after the ´Aunt Marge´ incident, before his third year at Hogwarts. He sat there for a while thinking. He did not notice Stan's attempts to get back Harry's attention.

"Black wos a big supporter of You-Know-Oo" Stan said eventually, clearly wanting some kind of reaction. However, when none came he snatched the newspaper from Harry's hands, swivelled in his armchair, and sulked. The knight Bus rolled trough the darkness, scattering bushes and bollards, telephone boxes and trees, and Harry lay, restless on his bed. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.

Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.

"Right then, Leaky Cauldron next!" They were thundering along Charing Cross road, and soon the bus skidded to a halt in front of the small and shabby-looking pub.

"Thanks" Harry said to Ern. He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig onto the pavement. Harry looked up to thank Stan, but found Stan goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Harry!" Said a voice Harry knew quite well, unfortunately.

"Blimely! Ern, come´ere! Come´ere!" Stan leaped onto the pavement beside them. "What didja call´im, Minister?" he said excitedly.

"Um…Well I'm very glad…Um…Yes. Harry and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…" Harry found himself being steered inside the pub.

"You've got him, Minister!" Said Tom the landlord. Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Ow come you didn't tell us´oo you are, eh?" Said Stan, beaming at Harry.

"Ah…a privet parlour, please Tom" Said Fudge.

"Bye" Said Harry to Stan and Ern, as Tom beckoned Fudge towards the passage that led from the bar.

"Bye´Arry!" Called Stan. Fudge and Harry followed Tom into a small parlour. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down Harry" Said Fudge. Harry sat, feeling goosebumps rising up his arms. This all felt to familiar. He had already gone through with all of this before.

"Now then…You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that and no harm done." Fudge smiled at Harry who nodded, not knowing what to say or do. Harry gave a huge yawn, the day had been too long and frankly, Harry did not know what to make of it.

"Why don't you follow Tom to your room, and enjoy your stay, Harry." With a relived smile at Harry and a handshake, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward from the doorway beaming at him.

"If you'll follow me, Mr Potter." He said, "I've already taken your things up…" Harry followed Tom up the handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him. Inside was a very comfortable looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture and a cheerfully crackling fire.

"Now, if there's anything you need, Mr Potter, don't hesitate to ask." He gave a bow and left. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and sat on the bed for a long time, absent-mindedly stroking her. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely grey and then, slowly to pink shot with gold.

"It's been a very strange night, Hedwig." He yawned. And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters, they and the story belong to Mrs Rowling.

Shopping

Harry woke up the next day, to the sun warming his face. Instead of rising, he lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

It was all a dream, just a dream, Harry thought. He then opened his eyes to find himself still in the room at The Leaky Cauldron. He quickly rushed into the bathroom he had to get some clothes on and go see Dumbledore. Upon entering the bathroom, Harry froze at the sight of himself in the mirror. He was small! To small! At least for a sixteen soon seventeen year old.

"Bloody hell." was all Harry got out before sliding down onto the floor, after his legs turned into what felt like spaghetti.

"Now, now dear. Your hair isn't quite that bad! Now is it? If you were only to put a comb through it every no and then…" Harry tuned out the chatter coming from the mirror. It hadn't been a dream. Harry didn't know what to think. He was once again thirteen years old. He was starting his third year at Hogwarts.

He was suddenly struck by a fact so wonderful, so great that he had a hard time getting air. Sirius! Sirius was alive! He, Harry, had seen Sirius in the bushes at Privet Drive. Sirius had been just feet away. Then Harry had yet another flash of insight. Cedric, Dumbledore and the Weasley's, they were all alive and well. He felt like dancing, jumping or doing both at the same time.

He did however, remain seated, his legs were after all not to be trusted at the moment. He had to think, he knew for a fact that he had about two weeks until school started. And there were so many things to be done and plan. Should he tell Professor Dumbledore about what had happened? Or should he try to act as he had four years ago. One should after all not mess with time, too much. He should try to change as little as possible. Harry had to make a plan. He crawled out of the bathroom towards his trunk. He dug out some parchment, Inc and a quill. He dipped the quill into the inc-pot and started making notes. Three crumpled parchments later and he felt somewhat satisfied. He was no Hermione after all. He carefully folded the parchment and hid it in his photo album. After looking longingly at the pictures of his long lost parents and his now alive godfather. He even spotted Remus in some of the pictures, he was surprised at himself for not looking earlier after his favourite teacher.

Harry decided it was time he had a look into his trunk and find out what it held. He found all of his first and second yearbooks, some of Dudley's old rags, his now to short school robes, his father's old invisibility cloak and the album Hagrid had given him. there were also some old candy wrappers and a whole package of Berty Botts every flavour beans, but Harry felt that it might be a little to late to eat them.

So… Harry had somehow managed to travel back to the summer before his third year. Why? And most importantly how? As far as he knew he hadn't been carrying any time turners, and frankly he didn't know if it was possible to travel back years. Hermione's time-turner had gone back hour's. It would take a whole lot of turning to go back four years. Harry tried to remember what he had done the night before. When had it all changed?

He had said goodbye to his relatives, left the house and then…

The letter! The letter from Snape. It had to be it. But why would Snape send it to him? And why wouldn't he just write that the letter would take Harry into the past? Why didn't Snape go back himself? Harry sighed and leaned against the bedpost. This was all very confusing, he would have to look into time travelling when he got back to Hogwarts.

"Oops! If I'm not careful I'll turn into a second Hermione." Harry laughed to himself, imagining the look of pride in Hermione's face and utter horror on Ron's.

Harry got dressed in a giddy mood, he just couldn't get over the fact that he'd time-travelled without knowing. And that he now had the chance to put things right.

He went down stairs to eat some breakfast, and spent it looking at the other guests. It felt strange seeing all of these people, so care free, so unaware of what was coming. He felt a lump building in his chest he couldn't let them down. He had been given a chance to make it all right. So he made a silent vow then and there to make his best. After eating , Harry got out into the back yard, took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin. The archway into Diagon alley opened. He quickly flattened his hair over the scar, he really didn't want any attention today. He started walking fast towards Gringotts, he had to refill his moneybag. He had some serious shopping to do. After getting out more Galleons, than he'd ever imagined himself carrying, he left for the stores.

First, he went to the apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients and add some other things that he might need.

Harry had decided to get back Snape's potions book even if he had to spend the rest of his life in detention. Snape's book made sense, it had been easy to follow and Harry had felt for the first time as if he understood what he was doing. He wondered why Snape hadn't written any books for the school. Maybe he should drop some hints or challenge the sour man. Snape would probably cook him raw in one of the fouler potions if he, Harry ever tried to give him an advice. He could always...no it would be to Slytherin. Harry smiled, If he were to make a comment in front of Dumbledore, then the book would be finished before the year was over. Was it worth the rest of his school years in detention? He would have to ponder on it for a while longer. Harry left the shop after the manager started to give him strange looks. Must be the mad glint Harry knew he was giving of at the thought of getting Snape in front of Dumbledore. His supply was to be sent to his room at the Cauldron.

Next, he headed for Madam Malkin's, his robes were much to short. And after escaping the dotting care of Madam Malkin's herself, he headed for Flourish and Blotts. When Harry entered the bookstore, he felt that he for the first time could understand Hermione. There was so much knowledge crammed into the books, so much he could learn. He headed for the potions section first. He found that he had developed a newfound joy in potions. Part of it came from knowing that his mother had been good at it and the other part was just that he'd actually liked working under Professor Slughorn. After picking out the requested book and another one called _The how's and why's of potion making, by Horace Slughorn _he headed for the transfiguration shelf's. He pulled out _Intermediate Transfiguration _and _The standard book of spells , grade three. _And when he caught sight of _So you want to be a monkey, animagus training _he added it to the pile.

"Is there anything I can help you with? The manager had made his way towards Harry. "Um… yes, I need _Unfogging the future, by Cassandra Vablatsky."_ Said Harry. "Ah, starting divination are you?" said the manager, climbing a set of stairs and grabbing a hold of a thick, black-bound book. After giving Harry the book and telling him that it was a good guide to all basic fortune-telling methods, he lifted his eyes in a silent question.

"Oh…um, I also want a book on dreams and do you have any books on dark creatures?" the book on dreams could come handy. He did after all dream several strange dreams every now and then.

Harry startled at the look of absolute terror displaying in the managers face. "Not again." he muttered, the manager grabbed a set of thick gloves. "Stop! I've already got that book!" Harry called out. "Thank heavens for that, I've been bitten five times already this morning." he looked down on his hands in wonder, probably over the fact that they still were part of his arms. "Um…Just stroke the back" Harry couldn't help saying. He felt sorry for the poor man, thinking of all the students that were coming to buy the book. "What!" The manager quickly grabbed a hold of one of the monster books and stroked the spine, after which the book seized to move. "Stroke the back. Why if I ever…" the manager brightened up as a Christmas tree. "Tell you what. As a thank you for this you can have all of your books for free" the manager walked away muttering about stupid books. "Pet it, really" Harry left the store in a good mood, after getting all of his books for freed and made a promise to come back again before school started. He made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, he was starved. How did the day go by so fast? It felt as if he'd just gotten his money out of Gringotts. After unpacking his things from the shopping spree, Harry tramped down stairs to get some dinner. He sat down in one of the corners over looking the pub. He was in the middle of his meal when a surly looking man appeared, taking a seat at the table next to Harry's.

"Hello Professor Snape, how has your day been?" Harry said in a bored voice. Snape froze and turned, glaring at the sight of Harry. "Potter, must you pester me outside school?" Harry couldn't help smiling at that. He decided not to _pester_ his Professor to much, he did after all want to excel in potion. "Sorry sir, I'm almost finished" Harry quickly stuffed the chips left on the plate and stood to leave. Snape didn't take his eyes of Harry. "Tell me Potter, how does it feel to once again stand alonein the spot light? It must be nice to have everybody running around like idiots fulfilling your every wish." Harry turned and stared Snape right in the eyes. "If I had my every wish fulfilled I wouldn't be standing here all alone. Would I?" He turned and left before he said something he'd regret later at Hogwarts.

"Shit." He said hitting one of the pillows on the bed. "How does he do it? How does he know how to hit my buttons." Harry sat down heavily on the bed, he had to learn how to control his emotions.

"DUNK" Harry fell of the bed onto the floor. Occlumency. How could he have forgotten to see if there were any books on Occlumency. It was his top priority, he now had two years to learn how to defend his mind from Voldemort. It was too late to go to the bookstore now it was probably closed anyway. He wondered if he would be able to make it on his own. He could always forget the book in front of Hermione if he needed any help, he thought. He was not going through the remedy potion lessons with Snape again. And the lessons with Dumbledore had been strange. Harry still felt shocked over the fact that three almost four years had disappeared.

"Shit." groaned Harry." I have to take the bloody tournament again. Shit, shit and shit!" With every Shit said, Harry banged his head hard against the bedpost he was leaning on. "No,no,no! I can't go through with Umbridge again. Dumbledore has got to find another fifth year teacher." Whispered Harry into his hands. He would rather have Lockhart back from St Mungos.

He grabbed a hold of the book on Dark creatures the manager had given him. After reading a chapter on werewolves, a very misguiding chapter he threw the book into the bathroom. This version on werewolves, was made to terrify people. Harry had snorted at one passage of the book, both out of understanding and absolute horror that the author felt the way he did.

_Werewolves are sometimes felt sorry for, as some of them have been turned against their wills as small children. They are of course not to be pitied, as they are just as vicious and evil as the rest of them. They will without doubt come after your children if they get the chance. It's in their new genes._

Harry who felt sick after reading this wondered how anyone could write this, knowing that it would install fear and loathing into many of the readers. He wondered if maybe the writer had, had some kind of contact with werewolves to hate them as he did.

Harry was going to buy a new book on dark creatures that wasn't as biased on the subject as this one.

He finally crawled up in bed after sitting on the floor thinking about the discrimination some people were under. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of werewolves attacking small children in deep green forest full of gleaming eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series they belong to Mrs Rowling.

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm working like a houself. I'm moving to London in two weeks...

Blond Beauty 

Harry woke early the next day feeling a little groggy, he'd had the strangest dreams.

After a quick shower he walked over to his trunk, he had a plan to follow out. Harry had decided to stick to his _last_ third year and change as little as possible. Well at least that was part of the plan at the moment. He did of course have another plan on the side. He picked out the second year potions book and started flickering trough it lazily.

Harry had a busy day planned, after eating a big breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, trying to get rid of his sleepiness, he headed for Flourish and Blotts. On his way there, he ran into Seamus and his Mother. Harry being a little weary of Mrs Finnigan after she'd fallen for all the lies printed by the Daily Prophet, only settled for a quick hello before hurrying on. He got into the crowded bookshop and started looking for any books on Occlumency and Legimence. After a lot of pushing and poking with the other stressed customers , he finally found one. It lay hidden under a pile of dusty Lockhart books. The title _protecting your inner mind from outside forces _sounded promising. He was walking towards the counter when he spotted Neville and his grandmother Mrs Longbottom. Mrs Longbottom seemed to be gathering air for an on coming storm and poor Neville was desperately searching his pockets for something. Harry decided not to bother them, a little afraid of Mrs Longbottom. He walked over to the Defence against the dark arts shelves and spent a very enjoyable half hour sorting through the different volumes displayed. On his way up to the counter for the second time Harry stumbled over a book, literally, as someone had thought it fit to leave it on the floor. _Making people see the fake you, _Harry figured it was some sort of joke book and picked it up for Fred and George as a thank you for the soon-to-be-his Marauder's map. A while later after trying to coax the manager into letting him pay for his books, The manager simply waved him of, not wanting to hear any of the sort. "Think of all the Galleons you saved me already, my boy. A couple of books is the least I can give you." Was his answer. Harry left the bookstore in a hurry, he had planned to search fora potion in his new book, and had only left the Leaky Cauldron for the Occlumency book.

When he got up to his room he just dumped the books on the newly made bed and pulled out _The how's and why's of potion making. _

Four hours later and a very hungry Harry decided that enough was enough. He threw the thick book away in frustration and left for a late lunch. The Pub was crowded, no doubt because of all the students coming to buy their school supply. Harry spent a very relaxing hour eating chicken soup and talking to the different guests at his table, he even let Tom talk him into trying some cookies, which resembled Hagrid's rock cakes so much that Harry wondered if maybe Hagrid had sent some over. He soon felt ready for another fight with the potions book. No matter how long it took, he would find the right potion.

He couldn't find it! The book was gone. He had looked everywhere, under the bed, under the table, under the rest of the furniture. He'd even looked in the bathroom, with no luck. Thebook on dark creatures lay in a puddle next to the toilet though. He sat down on the bed taking a deep breath. Sighing he let himself fall back against the bed only to groan in pain as something dug into his back painfully. He had laid down on the joke book for Fred and George. Sighing again, he made himself comfortable. He couldn't find the damn potions book anyway, so it didn't matter if he took a short break. And besides, it was probably for the best that he read a bit about the jokes, as you never knew with Fred and George. He opened the book cover and snorted at his own luck. The first lines read:

_Dear reader_

_Congratulations on realising the importance of keeping a façade when meeting others. One should never wear ones heart on the sleeve for others to see…_

Here Harry couldn't help but snorting, he was willing to bet that Snape had read this book before him.

…_This book will guide and teach you how to succeed in fooling others to see what you want them too. Bear in mind that only those of power and strong mind, will understand and be able to follow out the instructions presented in this book. But as you can read the charmed introduction written down, you have already proven your self worthy. _

Harry smiled, this sounded almost too good to be true. He quickly got so into the book, that he never noticed it getting darker outside. "Finally!" exclaimed Harry happily. He had finished the book and felt quite proud of himself, even if the book hadn't been one of the thickest he'd read. Now all he had to do was see if he had learned anything from it. Harry walked down stairs to the pub for some dinner. After eating, he looked around to find someone to try out his new skill on. He noticed Mundungus Fletcher sitting in a corner in front of a dodgy looking man, no doubt buying or selling something illegal. "Perfect." whispered Harry, walking towards the opposite corner of the room so that he could see them at all times.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the image of a very beautiful, blond woman entering the pub. All around him, men turned in their seats to get a better lock at the according to Mundungus _Sassy looking thing_ entering. Tom didn't seem to notice that he was polishing the air and not the glass standing on the disk. Harry who had never intended to get the entire bar seeing the woman, quickly had her walking out to the back yard. Several of the men hurried out after her. Harry couldn't help chuckling at the sight. He'd done it, maybe a little to good, if he managed to get them all to see her! They were probably surprised at her dissapearing. But he soon started coughing as the blond beauty walked back in, escorted by three men, all of them eager to help her out. "The Innocent little creature" was one comment heard coming from their table. It hadn't worked. She was actually real. Who would have thought! Harry who was feeling a little stumped, that his own joke had been turned right back at him, decided to go back upstairs. He threw a last glance back at the woman and realised that something was of about her. She wasn't paying any attention to the men around her or giving any kind of response to their questions. Harry very slowly sat down on an empty chair, staring at her.

What if...No he couldn't have… never the less, he concentrated on giving her an understanding of the language. The woman slowly started to nod and answer questions, making the men stare at her in awe. Harry's smirk would have made any Slytherin proud. The book hadn't said anything about this, he thought. He concentrated again…

Ten minutes later, he was ducking under a table, trying to stay away from stray curses. The idée to bring her jealous husband over wasn't one of the best he'd had. He quickly made them leave and again concentrated hard, this timeon getting them to disappear. Least there is a riot on the muggle side of the pub, he thought. "Well…I'll be contacting the aurors about this! To let something as delicate, beautiful and fragile be with _that_! Really! I'm obviously the perfect choice as a husband…" The men left the pub arguing over whom of them that was best suited to care for her. Harry snorted now that he could come out from under the table again. They sounded very much like Ron had, when he'd meet Fleur the first time. This was fun, thought Harry. He secretly wondered if it was possible to create a whole army of blond beauties. Because if it was, he felt fairly sure that the light side would win the war.


	4. Chapter 4

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series, they belong to Mrs Rowling.

I would like to thank for the review's I've received. I really appreciate them!

Meeting friends 

As the first of September drew nearer, Harry started to look for Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't truly believe in this time-travel thing until he stood face to face with his friends again. He knew them too well to be fooled, if this was some evil plan made up by Voldemort. He had seen Seamus and Neville from class and even pestered Snape with his presence. Not that Harry had been looking for anyone. The last week he had buried his nose in the new bought book on Occlumency. _Protecting your inner mind from outside forces _was more interesting than Harry wanted to admit. The exercises were very difficult but still fun, once you understood them. He also bought a new book on dark creatures, he had found it in a small shop near Knockturn Alley. It wasn't at all like the one he'd gotten at Flourish and Blotts. _Creatures of the dark _was written in a very matter of fact, kind of way, it simply listed every creature with an explanation of them and sometimes the way to protect one self from them, Harry thought that Hermione might like it. The only negative fact about the book was its size and the fact that the creatures weren't listed in an alphabetic order. When he had bought it, he had been a little hesitant because the book was one of the thicker sized. However, the real shock hadn't come before he'd opened it in his room. The text was minimal! Harry was fairly sure that the book would have been at least three times as thick had it been written in normal sized text.

Harry was currently sitting at a table out side, spooning ice cream and reading from the Occlumency book. He had made it as far as page one hundred and thirty nine, chapter two, when his name was called.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione and Ron's voices were calling. They were both there, both of them looking healthy. Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes. It was true! He had somehow time-travelled back to his third year. They looked smaller just like him, Ron of course still being the tallest one.

"Hi guy's." Harry said before giving them both big hugs. "I missed you" he said, in a throaty voice, his eyes suspiciously bright. Hermione was beaming at him and even Ron looked pleased. Hermione's expression soon changed however.

"Oh, Harry! Did you really blow up your aunt?" Harry couldn't help laughing at Hermione's stern voice. "I didn't mean to, I just lost control." Ron was roaring with laughter. "It's not funny Ron." but Ron was beyond stopping point, tears streaming down his eyes, he was trying to tell them something by making hand gestures. "Oh, really!" Huffed Hermione giving Ron a cold glare. "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, Harry. When mum and dad heard that the Weasley's were staying they gave me permission to stay as well." Harry smiled at her and Ron seemed to have come to his senses after being ignored. He started showing of his newly bought wand, clearly proud that it wasn't a second hand thing. Harry told them about the monster books at Flourish and Blotts and even got Hermione laughing at it."You did after all save those book's"

They were slowly walking towards The Leaky Cauldron, Harry in between the now arguing Ron and Hermione. He didn't even know what got them started this time and had a feeling, that they didn't either. Harry not wanting to be caught in the middle harrumphed. They both turned guiltily towards him and he realised they'd forgotten all about him.

"Oh, I still got ten Galleons" Hermione said fast, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September and mum and dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present." "How about a nice book." Said Ron in a mocking tune, only to groan in pain as Hermione had grabbed Harry's Occlumency book and hit Ron in the head with it. "Ow, that bloody hurt." Ron was rubbing his head moaning about getting a concussion. "Oh, really Ron. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you." She didn't look at him whilst saying this, which was lucky, for Ron, who was making a face at her. "What's this Harry? Occlumency, I have never heard of it." she had her brows knitted together in concentration, reading of the book's back.

"You're reading a book? Harry its summer." Ron never really had a chance. SMACK! "My head! My head! Oh my poor little head" Ron walked over and hid behind Harry, mumbling about fierce girls.

"Um, Hermione. Could I have my book back? And didn't you want to buy something?" Hermione reluctantly gave the book back to Harry, whilst Ron sighed in relief. "I think I want an owl. I mean you have Hedwig, Harry. And Ron's got Errol…" Harry closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. "I haven't" Said Ron fast "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers. He pulled the rat out of his pocket. Harry had to fight down every instinct in him that shouted, Kill it! Kill it! It took him all the self-control he had to point out the magical-creature shop just down the Alley. They entered the shop, full of cages, the noise inside was almost unbearable. Harry took a walk around, looking into the different cages, trying to stay as far away from the rat as possible. Ron had walked up to the counter to ask for some rat tonic.

"Humansss…Ssmelly dissgussting humansss…" Harry looked at the coral coloured snake hissing in a cage. "You're not all that nice either, ice cold you know." Harry hissed back at it after checking to make sure nobody was around. Suddenly cages Harry had thought were empty had heads staring out at him. "Sspeaker!" "Masster take me" "My venom iss sstronger, take me" there was so much hissing, Harry was sure someone would notice. "I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a snake at the moment." The snakes all hissed in disappointment and hid once again. Harry turned to see Ron, running out of the store and Hermione cuddling with Crockshank. Harry still thought the cat looked as if it had run straight into a brick wall.

"HARRY!" called Hermione from the counter. "I'm coming. I'm just…You go on, I'll be right out." He looked back down on the snakes, he was kind of tempted. "HERMIONE! That thing nearly scalped me!" Ron was screaming, red in the face, when Harry came out. "He didn't mean to, did you Crockshank?" Said Hermione in a soothing voice.

"What's that Harry?" Asked Ron, in a suddenly terrified voice, pointing at the box in Harry´s hand. The box had pictures of snakes and Ron's big fear, Spiders. "Oh this? it's just some mice for Hedwig." Answered Harry, patting a relived Ron on the shoulder. Ron still didn't look completely convinced so Harry opened the box and showed him three dead mice. Harry started walking towards The Leaky Cauldron whilst Ron and Hermione came after arguing, once again.

"Harry, dear. How are you?" Mrs Weasley pulled him into a tight hug. "Ah, Molly dear. Let the boy breath." Mr Weasley said from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, how nice to see you." Percy held out his hand, which Harry shook. "Hello, Percy. I see you've become Head boy, congratulations."

"Second Head boy in the family." Mrs Weasley was beaming of pride. Fred and George started making fun of him, but Harry suddenly felt bad forPercy. "You know Percy. I think you fit as Head boy, I can almost see you advancing into the ministry one day." Harry thought it would be a shame if he didn't stop Percy from leaving the family.

"Thank you Harry." Said a very surprised Percy, they could all hear the sincerity in Harry's voice. The twins looked disappointed, that they couldn't tease him anymore. "Yes Percy, well done." Said Fred, for once in a serious voice and George nodded his approval. Percy looked close to tears and Harry felt sad. It was pretty clear now that Percy had always wanted his family's support.

Harry caught sight of the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Why is Sirius picture on the front page?" Asked Harry, faking an innocent voice. It was time for plan A to be set into motion. "You know him, Harry?" Asked George in a hushed tone, staring at Harry with big eyes. "Well of course. He's my Godfather. Well he was my Godfather. I think he died the same night as my parents." Nobody said a word. Mr Weasley stared at Harry, mouth agape. "Who told you this, Harry?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Um... nobody. I just remember it. You know from before my parent's died." Harry who didn't like lying turned to Mrs Weasley and asked if they were going to eat.

Dinner that evening was a loud affair. Everyone seemed to want to keep conversation going, casting worried glances at Harry every now and then. In the end, it felt as if it worked. Mrs Weasley ordered them all up to bed after reminding them to pack their trunks, for the next day. "Harry. Could I have a word?" Mr Weasley gestured towards the seat opposite of him. Harry sat down feeling bad for having to lie.

"You don't know the whole story, concerning Black, Harry." Harry snorted. "I remember Voldemort banging in the door, killing my Mum and Dad. I remember Sirius coming to get me and Hagrid stopping him." Here came the tricky part. "I also remember my Dad saying that as long as Peter wasn't a death eater and broke the Fidelius, something, we would be safe. Well we weren't so this Peter fellow must have been aDeath eater." Harry stopped to take a deep breath. "Harry if this is true…" Harry didn't give Mr Weasley the chance to finish his sentence. "Don't you know the truth? Didn't Sirius get a trial? Surly you wizards have ways to find out if someone's telling the truth!" Harry was standing up, screaming. " I didn't even know he was alive!"He didn't notice that the entire pub was staring at him, listening carefully. He grabbed a hold of his things and Ron's rat tonic from under the table and left for his room.

He passed Ron and Percy's room throwing the tonic at Ron. "It was here, on the bedside table, I took it out for polishing…"

"I haven't touched it, all right!" Ron roared back. Harry quietly made his way over to his room, passing Fred and George, shaking his head at their obvious delight, hearing the fight between Ron and Percy.

Harry still felt a little guilty for lying and didn't think he would be able to sleep just yet. He grabbed a hold of the Occlumency book and started reading.

…_To empty ones head, one should imagine a safe place. A safe place easy to remember and find, even when life gets hectic… _

Harry stopped reading. A safe place. He didn't have a safe place, did he? Hogwarts would have been his obvious choice. But so many things had happened there.

The stone, the basilisk, dementore's, the portkey and the death of Dumbledore. Harry couldn't really say that he felt safe at Hogwarts any more.

The Burrow's was safe, well at least until it was attacked by death eaters.

The answer that came to him, surprised Harry more than anything had before. His safe place was at the Dursley's. Two weeks ago, he'd made some kind of contact with his relatives. What didn't surprise Harry so much, was the fact that he felt safe in the cupboard under the stairs. He could still picture every corner, every nail even the spiders he'd shared the space with. He had felt safe there in the darkness, maybe not happy, but safe.

Harry put the book on the bedside table and closed his eyes. Picturing the darkness in the cupboard, he felt as if the air around him changed, he could smell the sent of Privet Drive. The soft mattress under him, hardened and Harry felt a familiar lump build under his left leg, it was his secret food box.

He never noticed when he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. Surrounded by a dome of glittering darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series the belong to Mrs Rowling. I would like to thank for the review's I've received. I really appreciate them! Thanks a lot!

Mpe! Do you really think it would be fun if it were as easy?

The dementor 

Feeling quite awake, Harry went to the bathroom for a well-needed shower.

His trunk was standing in a corner, with all of his things thrown into it. Harry who didn't want to experience Mrs Weasley's wrath, started to sort through it. He was in a bad mood, when putting Hedwig into her cage, he'd found the missing potion's book. In the trunk!

He had just managed to persuade Hedwig to enter her cage, when Ron banged his way into the room, looking irritable.

"Percy won't stop nagging, he's now accusing _**me**_ of dripping tea on his photograph of Penelope Clearwater…" Ron went on complaining about Percy whilst Harry pulled on a sweatshirt. Fred and George looked in to congratulate Ron at once again infuriating Percy. They all hurried down to breakfast, where Mr Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a frown. Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny sat giggling at something Mrs Weasley was telling them.

Percy stormed in and was greeted by the twins grinning faces. Percy's face went ashen at the sight, afraid of what was coming.

Harry didn't know why, but Ron and Hermione were arguing again. At the worst possible moment too, they were all busy heaving the trunks downstairs. Finally, Mrs Weasley lost her temper with them and snapped at them, leaving both casting cold glares at each other. With Percy's casting worried looks at the twins, it was a tense partythatfinally got out of the Pub and into the waiting green ministry cars.

When they arrived to Kings Cross, the drivers found them trolleys and unloaded their trunks before driving off. Harry walked with Mr Weasley at his back into the station.

"Right then" Said Mr Weasley, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs." Harry stepped forward with a bored look. "Um…Mr Weasley, it's not as if someone's going to jump…" He trailed of, getting a stern look. "Humour me, Harry. Right then, Harry" Harry walked over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, together with Mr Weasley, who gave him a meaningful look and leaned against the barrier. Together they fell sideways trough the solid metal onto platform nine and three quarters. The scarlet steam engine was puffing smoke over the platform, which was packed with wizards and witches seeing their children of. Ginny and Percy stepped through behind Harry. Percy left without a glance towards his girlfriend, chest thrown out so that she wouldn't miss the shiny badge. On his back, a piece of paper declared that the HB stood for Bighead boy and that he liked cuddling with his teddy bear, scruffs.

When the rest of the family arrived, they loaded their trunks and cages into an empty looking carriage.

Mrs Weasley kissed all of her children, then Hermione. Harry stepped forward with his arms spread out waiting for a big hug. He appreciated them more now that he knew that they could disappear one day. Mrs Weasley got tears in her eyes and started fussing with his hair after giving him an extra hug. "Do take care, Harry." She sniffed and then started handing out sandwiches. Mr Weasley was giving Harry confused looks. "Stay away from Black, Harry. If he's innocent well find out eventually, but stay away for my sake." Harry didn't want to argue with him and so, only nodded in response.

Harry boarded the train with Ron and Hermione who had been waiting for him. After Ron had kicked Ginny out of the compartment, they were seated. Ron stared at the shabby looking wizard seated in one of the seats. "Who do you reckon he is?" Ron whispered whilst Hermione slid the door shut.

"Oh, that's Remus." Said Harry at the same time as Hermione said, "Professor R.J.Lupin." Ron looked between the both, confused. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, it's on his case" replied Hermione, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head. "How do you know him, Harry?" she asked. Harry who hadn't meant to say anything at all just shrugged. "Wonder what he teaches?" Said Ron, looking suddenly alarmed at the identical facial expression on Harry and Hermione. "That's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Whispered Hermione with a superior tone, looking at Harry. "Defence against the dark arts!" they exclaimed together, laughing. Ron who was still casting confused looks at the other two didn't react. "Harry you're not allowed to read any more books." Was all he said before moving away from Hermione's out stretched hand, which struck out at him.

Harry started a conversation on Quiddich and Hermione sighed, grabbing a book. After arguing over who was going to make the most goals this year out of the four houses, Ron got into the topic of Hogsmead. Harry groaned, he wasn't allowed to go, his permission slip wasn't signed. "Well, it's probably for the best anyway." Hermione started at the look Ron gave her. "Black, Ron. Black is one of you-know…"

"He is not!" Harry screamed, standing up. "My godfather is not a death eater!" Hermione looked shocked and Ron was pointing at something behind Harry.

Harry quickly turned, expecting Remus to be awake, but found that the older man was still sleeping soundly. "Sorry." He whispered at Hermione and sat down heavily. "Sirius isn't a…" He stopped talking immediately. He had forgotten all about Peter being Scabbers, and Scabbers being in Ron's pocket. Seeing the confused looks Ron and Hermione was giving him he quickly tried to come up with something to say, only to be saved by Crookshank.

"Don't let that thing near me." Ron said, eying the stretching cat. "Ron. He can't be locked inside the basket the whole trip. Can you Crookshank?" Hermione stated irritable. Crookshank settled in an empty seat, yellow eyes on Ron's pocket. Harry, who wouldn't mind if Crookshank got a nice little rat dinner before school started, turned towards the window. The landscape out side had changed as much as the weather, dark clouds were gathering further away, promising rain.

After stocking up on sweets from the food trolley, which left with more Galleons and considerably less sweets, Harry and Ron started up the Quiddich conversation again, much to Hermione's dismay.

A couple of hours later when the rain had started hammering against the window, their compartment door slid up revealing, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Harry knowing what Malfoy had been forced to do, and how it all ended, found that he couldn't dislike the other boy anymore. Maybe the paler boy noticed a change in his rival, because he paused at the sight of Harry, looking suddenly unsure.

"Hello, Malfoy. Bad weather isn't it. It won't be fun getting out at Hogsmead if it continues…" Harry trailed of, seeing the shocked looks on the three Slytherin boys' and the absolutely scandalised look Ron was giving him.

"Right. How was your summer?" Harry tried again to get a response from any of the boys and again they just stared at him. Harry felt a little disturbed with the silence and wished that someone else would open his or her mouth. After giving Harry a confused and suspicious look, the blond boy motioned for his friends too follow and left, never actually saying a word. Harry feeling a little put out at the lack of response, sighed and closed his eyes. He therefore missed the astounded looks on his friend's faces.

"Um, Harry? Are you all right? I mean, you were just friendly, with MALFOY!" Ron screamed the last part, to shocked to remember Professor Lupin in the corner. Luckily, the older man didn't wake up.

"Well do we have to fight with them?" Harry was getting sleepy, and the diminished light didn't help at all. The trains rattling and the rain hammering against the window glass, was like a lullaby to Harry's tired mind.

The train suddenly came to a jolt and Harry found himself waking up, shocked that he'd fallen asleep in the first place.

Harry froze, how could he have forgotten. He grew cold, fear taking over. All the lights had gone out and he heard Ron and Hermione's worried voices. "LUMOS!" Harry not wanting to sit and wait for his greatest fear in the darkness, lit his wand. The worried eyes of Ron and Hermione meet his.

"There's something moving out there." Whispered Ron who was peering out the window. "I think people are coming on board…" Suddenly Neville fell in, shielding his eyes from the sudden light coming from Harry's wand. "What's going on?" He asked, yelping in fear when Crookshank hissed at him. He had almost sat on the cat, not looking at the seat, before sitting down. Hermione stood, telling them that she was going to go and talk to the conductor. However, before she got to the door, it slid open and Ginny entered. "What's happening?" she sat down next to Ron. "No idea." He answered, looking at Harry who had his eyes closed in what looked like pain. "Harry?" They were all looking at him now.

Harry himself was surprised, he hadn't been this affected by Dementor's before. It wasn't even close yet, and still it felt as if it was standing right next to him. Without being conscious of his actions, he lifted his wand. He didn't hear his friends terrified grasps at the sight of the dark creature or Remus trying to discuss with it, all he knew was that it had to leave.

"Expecto…" Cedric Diggory and Sirius died. "Expecto patro…" Dumbledore's pleading eyes looking at Snape. "Expecto patron…" the letter, telling him of his friends. His friends!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the absolute joy of knowing that his friends were alive and well. The knowledge, that he had the power to save Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore from death. He was filled with so much hope, so much joy that it felt as if he was about to burst.

A light so bright, it made the rest in the compartment scream in shock, emitted from Harry's wand. Neville, who was seated next to Harry, didn't utter a sound. He closed his eyes and seemed to be in peace.

Then the most horrible screech ever heard, tore through the compartment. The sound sent shivers down Harry's spine. The light continued to shine from Harry's wand, only now the blinding white light had a golden tint to it. Harry thought he heard the sound of a phoenix singing, but the screeching sound made it hard to hear properly.

Suddenly it stopped. It got eerily quiet. Harry who felt as if his head was made of stone felt his eyes roll up into his head. The blinding light ended and Harry found himself surrounded by darkness.

"Harry! HARRY!" someone was calling him out of the peaceful nothingness he'd been resting in. "Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes, and had a very disturbing sense of déjà vu. He had fainted, again! Malfoy was going to be ruthless. "Great. Just great…" He said, not aware that it was said aloud. "Harry, how do you feel?" Remus was standing over him, looking almost in awe. Harry looked at the others and caught Ron looking away in something akin to fear. "What happened?" He asked looking at Remus. Remus looked away, "I really don't know Harry, but I don't think the Dementor's are going to cause you any more problems." Harry didn't understand anything, why wouldn't the Dementor cause him any more problem. "Harry, where did you learn to do the Patronus charm?" Remus asked, as if it just hit him. "Um…" Harry didn't think that telling Remus, that Remus had been the one to teach him the charm would be such a good idea. To tired to speak, he sat up on one of the seats and closed his eyes. "Here, eat this." Remus handed him a chocolate bar and then left the compartment to speak with the conductor.

Nobody dared to say a word after Remus had left. The train soon started moving, and Harry tried to figure out what had happened. He remembered feeling cold but after that, it was only this strong white light, which figured in Harry's mind. "Um, Hermione!.What happened?" He opened his eyes and found that they all still were looking at him. "Well, that thing. The Dementor, that is. It looked into our compartment and Professor Lupin told it to leave. And you… You did some charm, Oh Harry! It was horrible. It screamed and then it just… The robe or whatever it was wearing, just fell down and it was gone. There was nothing in it." The others nodded, as to agree with her statement. "It disappeared? I…I killed it?" Harry looked at them in shock. "But the Patronus can't kill them, it only drives them away." the others looked at him, confused. "Harry, how did you know that charm?" Hermione asked. "Can I borrow the book?" She then added, whilst Ron snorted.

"Oh, grow up Ron. This is important! It could be on our OWL's." Ron groaned. "Hermione. We're not taking the OWL's until our fifth year, you can't start studying for that now." "And when do you propose, we should start then? One week before the test's." She sighed, when Ron actually nodded his approval. "Oh, really."

Harry who had eaten up his chocolate bar, felt a little better, but still to weak to move. "We will be at Hogwarts in a couple of minuets" Said Remus, who was back. "Are you feeling all right, Harry?" Harry nodded, and gave the Professor a tired smile.

Finally, the train stopped and they got out, into the pouring, ice-cold rain.

"Firs-years this way!" Called the familiar voice of Hagrid, the groundkeeper. Harry waved at him before climbing into a carriage, glad he didn't have to go on a boat.

Ron and Hermione keep looking at him, as though frightened he'd surprise them with some more magical tricks. As they passed the gates, Harry saw two more Dementor's and was shocked to see that they quickly moved away from their post's as their carriage passed. It was as if they were afraid. Harry didn't notice the cold as much as before, and didn't question it.

As they stepped out of the carriage, Harry found that the students around him were all looking at him with curiosity. "Great." Was all Harry had to say before entering the castle. He caught Malfoy's eye and was surprised when the blond boy didn't gloat.

"Potter. Granger. I want to see you both." Hermione looked at Harry, who turned towards Ron. "Save us seats, will you." Ron nodded and continued to walk into the Great Hall casting a last glace back. Harry followed the Transfiguration teacher, with limp steps. He was wearier than he had thought.

They entered her office and Professor McGonagall motioned for them to sit. "Professor Lupin sent an owl, telling me you got ill on the train, Mr Potter." Harry didn't get a chance to respond however. There was a knock on the door and then Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Oh, it's you." She said before bending over him, motioning with her wand. "It was a Dementor, Poppy" Said Professor McGonagall. However, Madam Pomfrey wasn't listening. She was motioning with her wand over Harry, repeatedly, with a frown.

"Now this doesn't make any sense. What were you doing Mr Potter?" She moved over to the fireplace and stepped through without waiting for a reply. She soon came back with a steaming goblet. "Since I doubt that you'll come with me down to the hospital wing, I want you to drink this pepper up potion. In addition, you are to go straight to bed after the feast! Is that clear?" Harry swallowed the last of the potion felling much better, and nodded to her.

"Promise." He said for good measure. The school nurse just snorted and left. "Mr Potter, could you kindly wait outside whilst I have a quick word with Miss Granger." He only had to wait for a short moment, before Hermione appeared looking extremely happy about something. Followed by Professor McGonagall they entered the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione got seated on either side of Ron. "What was that all about?" Ron asked. But before any of them had the chance to explain the headmaster stood and addressed the school. "Welcome!" he said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we start our excellent feast." He cleared his throat and looked out at the students.

Harry didn't hear a word of what Dumbledore said, to busy staring at the headmaster. Alive! Dumbledore was alive and well. Harry was shaken out of his stupor when the students clapped for Professor Lupin. He quickly joined in, and when the headmaster announced that Hagrid was the new Care of magical creatures he clapped loudly, remembering how happy Hagrid had been to be appointed.

After eating, they walked up and congratulated Hagrid. Harry, who was starting to get tired again, leaned against the head table.

They soon left for the common room and after Percy declared that the new Password was _Fortuna Major _they entered. Harry heard Neville groan at the changed password.

They all climbed up the stairs, and Harry fell down on the bed. Fast asleep before he even hit it.


	6. Chapter 6

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series the belong to Mrs Rowling.

The difficult task of being a seer 

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning, Harry did so with as much energy as a snail. He was completely beat, it felt as if his body had suddenly taken upon it the total weight of a giant. He was dragging his legs, with Ron and Hermione casting worried glances at him every now and then. It felt like a great triumph to have made it all the way from the Gryffindor common room.

"Um, Harry. Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey." Ron said, after Harry's head collided painfully with the table, barely missing the porridge bowl.

"Um, fine." Harry grunted.

"Poppy, feared that you would turn up like this, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall had sneaked up on them and was now looking at Harry, concerned. "Miss Granger andMr Weasley. You are to follow Mr Potter down to the hospital wing as soon as breakfast is over. Here are your schedules, and here is a permission slip in case Professor Trelawney…" Here she stopped and pursed her lips. "…in case_ she,_ asks." The professor then walked on, handing out the new schedules to the students.

"See I told…" Ron looked at Harry who was fast asleep, a spoon was sticking out from under his face.

It took them half an hour to get Harry down to the hospital wing, with Harry walking as if drunk. Madam Pomfrey kicked Ron and Hermione out of the room as soon as Harry was safely on a bed. Harry was asleep and didn't notice the ruckus around him, until he was jerked awake by the hospital matron giving him some kind of electrical shock.

"What's that for." Harry said groggily, looking up at her. She ignored him and instead turned to the bedside table, were threesteaming goblets stood. "You're not expecting me to drink them all, are you?" he asked, eyeing the different goblets. "I am. And you will drink them all without a fuss." She handed him the first goblet, with a stern look. Harry didn't think he'd win this fight and so pinched his nose and swallowed.

"Ugh... I won't have to eat for days." He complained after being told to rest for a couple of minuets. "Can I go to class now?" He wanted out, before she could come up with something else equally disgusting. The matron sighed and nodded. "Yes. Go on. But if you feel tired again you are to come right back here…" she trailed of as Harry, already was outside the door. He hurried up the stairs, groaning at the thought of Professor Trelawney. Why, o why did he have to leave the hospital wing, now again?

Everyone in the room turned as he entered the classroom.

"Oh, Mr Potter. I knew of course, that you would be here late. No, no need for any explanations…" Professor Trelawney looked as bug' like as always, Harry thought sitting down between Ron and Hermione. He almost groaned after taking a look at them. They were giving each other cold glares. Neville who was sitting next to Hermione gave Harry a relived look, as if to thank him for taking over. He sighed and turned to ask Ron what they were studying, when a hot cup of tea banged down on the table in front of him. When he looked up, he found professor Trelawney smiling at him.

"Here you are, Mr Potter. We are studying the noble art of reading tealeaves. Maybe your friend here will help you?" she said motioning at Ron, who nodded.

"Right." Harry grabbed hold of Ron's cup, whilst letting his own cool, before attempting to drink it.

"Hm..." Harry not clearly remembering the last lesson as it had been ages ago, decided to fall back on his and Ron's old way when it got hard. Make it up. "I see here that you will lose a friend but gain another…" Harry was of course talking about Scabbers and Sirius. "Let me see that dear." Professor Trelawney held out her hand for Ron's cup. Harry found that he actually wanted to hear what the cup said according to the, famous Sybill Trelawney. She studied the cup intensely from all directions, before putting it down and nodding. "Class! May I have your attention please." Harry went stiff in the chair. Surely, she wouldn't.

"Mr Potter here shows early signs of having an inner eye, why he didn't even consult the book. That is what you all should strive after." She looked adoringly at Harry, who wanted to sink below the table and never resurface. Ron's face was caught between fear and gloating, when looking at Harry's red face.

When the class finally was let out after a last call to broaden their minds, Harry sighed in relief. He hadn't even been forced to empty his cup, and therefore got out of the _Grim_ reading, he still remembered.

They got out of the classroom and quickly made their way down the staircase to enter the transfiguration classroom, choosing a seat up front for once. Hermione and Ron were not on speaking term's as of yet and Harry was tempted to go and sit at another table.

Professor McGonagall started talking about animagi and Harry wondered if it was a coincident that they had a class on it with Sirius out and about. Did they know about him, had Remus told Dumbledore?

"Does anybody in here know of a person who's an animagus?" Asked, professor McGonagall. Harry didn't realise he lifted his hand and when he did it was to late. "Yes, Mr Potter." The class was looking at him. "Um, my dad was one, he was a stag." Harry saw that McGonagall was surprised. He wondered if she had known. "Well, I don't recall if he was." She said in a low tone. "Oh, he wasn't registered." Harry blushed, what if they put two and two together and realised that his dad hadn't been the only illegal animagus in school. "Well. I don't doubt that! Your father was one of the…" She suddenly realised who she was talking to and quickly went into a different lecture.

When the class ended, the three walked towards the Great Hall, for lunch. "Your father was an animagus, Harry? Oh, it's awfully hard to succeed." Hermione was very interested and clearly wanted to ask Harry more, but she held her tongue. Harry was glad of course, he didn't know that much about being an animagus and he really didn't want to reveal any of the things he knew, until in was absolutely necessary.

Hermione picked out her Arithmancy book and read whilst she ate. "Hermione. Why are you reading _THAT _book? You don't have Arithmancy." Ron was staring at Hermione's book.

"Leave her be, Ron." Harry said, knowing of course the reason. Ron shrugged and started wolfing down the food on his plate, much to Lavender and Parvati's disgust.

After lunch, they headed down to Hagrid's hut for _his _first Care of magical beast lesson. Harry knowing what was coming had already decided to volunteer. They meet Draco Malfoy and his two friends. "Hi Malfoy. Better weather today. How has your day progressed?" Ron and Malfoy were both looking at Harry as if he'd gone crazy. "What's your problem, Scar' head?" Harry shrugged. "Just being polite." he answered.

"Well. Don't be, I don't like you." Malfoy looked very disturbed when the only reaction he got from Harry was a smile. He quickly walked over to the other side with his gang trailing after him.

The students all gasped at the sight of Buckbeak and the other Hippogriffs. Harry was shocked when Buckbeak came up to him and bowed. Did the Hippogriff somehow know him? He had heard that animals felt things differently than humans, maybe Buckbeak sensed that they had meet before. He bowed back and started petting him. "How are you doing?" he whispered. All of the students started clapping, that is except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had an extremely sour look on his face.

When Harry came down from the flight, that Hagrid had insisted he make, Hagrid was practically beaming at Him. Harry was looking intensely at Malfoy, who was patting Buckbeak. Plan B was going to continue as planned if the boy acted his usual Malfoy-ish way. And then it suddenly happened, Malfoy insulted the hippogriff and was soon lying on the ground crying out in pain, the hippogriff had scratched his arm.

Harry nodded to himself, trust Malfoy to act against the teachers order. The whole class was in shock, a very pale Hagrid quickly carried Malfoy up to the school.

"Poor Hagrid." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Oh, that it had to happen now, on Hagrid's first day as a teacher." Harry nodded, but since he already knew, that it wouldn't cause any trouble for Hagrid he didn't worry to much.

He couldn't help feel satisfied that his first plan was being carried out as he wanted.

The students all entered the school, talking about the tragedy, the Slytherin's were all huddled together whispering, at the Slytherin table.

"Mr Potter. The headmaster requests that you go up to his office after dinner." Harry looked up surprised at Professor McGonagall. What could Dumbledore want from him? Did the Headmaster suspect something? The Transfiguration professor had already left and Harry looked up at the head table. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, Snape however gave him on of the customized glares that Harry had grown used to get. Good. That meant he wasn't in any kind of trouble. Ron and Hermione looked as mystified about his meeting as he did.

After dinner he made his way up to the gargoyle at a slow pace, trying to occlude his mind. When he reached the gargoyle, it jumped aside at once, letting him climb the stairs to the Headmasters office.

Upon entering, he found that Remus Lupin was present in the room.

"Hello Harry. How are you this evening?" Harry had missed this. To come up and have Dumbledore ask him one thing but mean another.

"Hi professor. I'm fine. And you?" He decided to humour the headmaster who nodded in return. They sat there, for how long Harry didn't know, just staring at each other. Harry desperately wanted to tell Dumbledore all of what had happened. But he managed to control himself.

"Um, sir? What did you want to talk with me about?" Harry finally asked when the silence dragged out and started making him nervous. Remus, who was seated on his right, sighed in what seemed to be relief over the fact that the long silence finally was breached.

"Ah, well. I was wondering if you could take a look at this paper?" Dumbledore handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**_Potter defends escaped prisoner, Black_**

**_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood up in Leaky Cauldron for escaped prisoner Sirius Black, claiming to remember the day his parent brutally were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named._**

**_Mr Potter was seen and heard shouting at Mr Arthur Weasley, father of Mr Ronald Weasley, one of Mr Potter's closest friends, that escaped Sirius Black was innocent of the charges set upon him and that he in fact is Mr Potter's godfather._**

**_This reporter is wondering whether or not Mr Potter has been put under a spell or if the ministry actually sent an innocent man into jail, seeing, as Mr Black never did receive a trial…_**

The article continued but Harry didn't read on. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy that Rita Skeeter once again took time to sharpen her quill when near to him.

He looked up at Dumbledore unsure of what he was to meet. Dumbledore sat leaned back in his chair with his hands positioned under his chin, as if in deep thoughts. The headmaster's eyes were not looking at him but rather at a spot behind Harry's left shoulder. Harry turned to see the painting of Phineas Nigellus looking down at him. He quickly turned away, remembering how the painting had left the office in search for Sirius that fateful night.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore, who was studying him rather closely.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Harry felt trapped. Of course, he wanted to tell Dumbledore everything, but he couldn't. He shook his head. "No sir, nothing" The aging headmaster simply nodded with a glint in his eye. "Very well, Harry. You may leave." Harry couldn't believe his luck, and apparently neither could Remus. "What! Your letting him go, just like that." He seamed to realise who he was speaking to and blushed. Harry quickly left before Dumbledore changed his mind.

He hurried up to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"I DON'T CARE IF MAGGARTHY MOON WAS ONE OF THE FIRST WITCHES TO…" Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the common room yelling at each other. The entire house seemed to be present, following the argument with interest.

"We have a bet going on which of the two that leaves the room first and after how long. So far they have been going on for ten minuets and twenty three seconds." Fred and George were standing next to him grinning like mad. Harry snorted and made his way over to his two _friends._

"Um, guys?" Harry looked at them, they didn't seem to hear him. "Guys…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS HARRY!" Both of them yelled at the same time. "DON'T TELL HARRY WHAT…" He couldn't believe it, they were worse than he remembered. He shrugged and made his way up to the third year's dormitory, sighing when he finally got into bed. He crawled over to the foot end and picked out his divination book, trying to remember why he'd chosen the subject now again. "I'll have more time for other things." He tried to convince himself. He really wasn't the academic type. The subjects he had at the moment were fine with him. Besides, he wanted to be close to Trelawney in case she had any more visions. If the divinations professor started talking, he wanted to be the one she spoke to.

He threw the divination book back into his trunk and picked out a quill and some parchment. He might as well finish the Transfigurations homework. It was too bad he hadn't gotten his things with him when he time travelled, he might have had some of the homework's given out all ready written.

Harry fell asleep before Ron or anybody else had come up. Thinking that it was good Ron and Hermione had a huge fight, maybe they'd be calm the rest of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series they belong to Mrs Rowling

Thanks to all my rewiers, I do read all of your comments. Thanks!

**I've got my mind on other things**

When Malfoy entered the Potions classroom late on Thursday morning, he walked straight into a heated discussion between Snape and Harry. And it wasn't the usual sneer at Potter fight. All of the students were gaping at the two, as if they had gone mad.

"…It's dark brown!" Harry said frustration evident in his voice. Snape was glaring at him, his dark eyes glinting.

"The mind clearing potion is NOT dark brown! It is milky white and gives out a hint of vanilla." Snape said in an I-Know-Better-Than-You kind of voice. Harry interrupted the snarky teacher by banging his fist down hard on the table. The cauldrons set upon it jumped and caused many worried gasps. Neville's cauldron emitted a high-pitched scream and soon had thick dark smoke billowing out of it. The boy slumped in his seat in defeat, Neither Snape nor Harry noticed though.

"NO! That's the Skin clarifying potion. For when you have the blue cough." Exclaimed Harry.

Snape opened his mouth to give a scratching reply but quickly turned around to get a thick tomb from his desk. Hermione meanwhile had motioned for Neville to sit next to her and was currently setting up a second cauldron for the nervous looking boy. Snape after consulting the thick book and no doubt finding what he was looking for, snapped the book shut after giving Harry a dark unreadable look.

"I'm back. Hello! Look at me!" Malfoy was tired of not getting any attention. He looked very insulted at being ignored whilst Harry got the whole class's attention. The Slytherin's all turned to their long lost hero and motioned for him to sit down. Pansy almost throwing herself on the blond boy, who looked very pleased. He then set up his cauldron next to Ron after giving Harry a look that said, Stay-away-from-me. Harry just shrugged his shoulders not really having the energy to play with Malfoy.

"Professor I need some help." Malfoy said lifting his arm pathetically.

Snape ordered Ron to do it and Harry quickly whispered for him to do it perfectly. Ron after giving him a look that said he was not going to bond with the enemy, started to chop Malfoy's roots up not caring how he did it.

Then later after giving Malfoy, all of his perfectly chopped roots he turned and looked at Harry with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Snape was still glaring at Harry.

"Potter! Leave your cauldron to simmer and get up front. Mr Weasley! Help Mr Malfoy with whatever he may need." Ron groaned and turned to the smirking blond. "Skin my Shrivelfig." The blond ordered in a smug voice. Ron seemed to want to skin something entirely different.

Harry walked up to a desk at the front were Snape pointed out a chair.

"Brew the mind clearing potion." he barked out before turning away. Neville who had been spared so far, turned pale and gulped as Snape swooped down on him. Snape sneered and started to down talk the terrified boy. Harry sighed and walked over to the potion's cabinet. He was so close to the half bloods potion's book, but he couldn't risk taking it in front of Snape. He absentmindly cared for his potion, he knew the steps. After finding the misplaced potions book in his trunk whilst packing at the Leaky Cauldron, he had finally found the right potion. Now all he had to do was add some of his own blood and get Snape to drink it at some point before the end of the school year. He had figured out that Voldemort must have invented a way to control his Death eaters through the dark mark. If Harry was to bind Snape's mind to himself after _Cleaning_ Snape's mind of Voldemort, using the mind clearing potion and casting a binding spell using his blood in the potion, the dark mark wouldn't be able to get a grip around the already taken mind. At least Harry hoped it would work.

"Longbottom! What colour should this potion be?" Snape snarled. "Oh. That's all right professor. Just add this Neville." Harry said happily handing Neville a purple root. Neville grasped the root as if it was a lifeline and tossed the root into the cauldron before Snape could comment. Snape could do nothing but stare as Neville's potion turned from orange to acid green. He stiffened and then turned to glare at Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for knowing a Newt's level potion." he snarled. Harry couldn't help snorting. Trust Snape to take away points for knowing to much.

"Thank you Sir" Was his cheeky retort. He walked up to his desk and bottled his potion. It was dark brown and Harry couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He quickly hid one of the small bottles in his pocket and handed the rest to Snape who was still glaring at a beaming Neville. He left before more points could be taken from Gryffindor.

Walking alone in the corridor after leaving Ron and Hermione behind in Snape's classroom, he startled at the sound of running feet coming up behind him. "Here you go Potter." Malfoy handed him a note not even trying to hide his obvious delight. "Detention tomorrow at five." Harry looked up at the gloating Malfoy. "That's great! Thanks." Malfoy looked shocked and very displeased. Harry hadn't been able to get the potions book yet and maybe tomorrow would be his lucky day. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He heard Malfoy scream after him before storming of in the other direction. Ron and Hermione who had sneaked up behind him seemed to think along the same lines.

After lunch, they had their first Defence against the dark arts lesson with professor Lupin. Harry didn't bother taking his books with him and Ron after giving Harry a searching look did the same. Hermione was not in the least impressed with them and nagged at them the way down to the classroom. Ron just cast another look at the bewildered looking Harry, who was starting to feel self-conscious.

"Good afternoon." Remus stepped in placing his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. Harry heard someone whisper that the professor looked a little healthier this day. "Would everyone please put away your books. Today will be a practical lesson. You will only…" "HA!" Ron exclaimed jumping out of his seat and pointing at Harry before going beet red in the face and slumping down in his seat, looking as if his deepest desire was to sink below the ground.

"Right. If you'd all follow me." Remus said after giving Ron a curious look. The class followed, giving puzzled looks to both the new teacher and Ron who was still red in the face.

After getting Peeves to stop stuffing a keyhole with chewing gum, at which Remus earned himself some respect from the students, they entered the staff room. Snape glared at them when they entered and stood to leave.

"Oh, don't leave professor Snape." Harry exclaimed. He desperately wanted to see Snape's reaction to Neville's Boggart. Snape and everyone else turned to look at Harry as if he'd lost his mind.

"Um…I mean, it would feel safer if you stayed here as we don't know Professor Mo…Lupin very well yet." Harry stuttered, reddening at the looks he got from his fellow Gryffindor's. Snape glared and huffed before walking out of the staff room, his cloak billowing after him.

"Right." Remus said once again, casting curious looks at Harry this time whilst leading the students towards the end of the room. Harry was keeping himself as far away from the old wardrobe as he could without being to obvious about it. Ron seemed to notice something as he backed away to where Harry was standing and eyed the wardrobe suspiciously. Harry spaced out but couldn't help hearing Ron's gasp of terror at one point.

"Mr Potter." Harry looked up to see Remus eying him patiently. "Oh, sorry." He said blushing. "I asked you how to repel a Boggart." Harry smiled. "Riddikulus." Remus nodded but seemed to want to hear a more thought through answer.

"Oh right. You have to force the Boggart to assume an amusing shape and then laugh." Harry said sheepishly still blushing. Remus gave him an appraising nod.

"We will all practice the charm now without wands." Remus had them all repeating the charm. "Do I have a volunteer? No? Well I guess I'll just have to pick one then." he took a look around and noticed that Harry was once again daydreaming. "Mr Potter. What is your greatest fear?" He finally asked, his tone of voice showing that he was certain of the answer. "Dementor's Sir" Harry answered. The professor widened his eyes in surprise. "Please step up and repel your dementor." Harry viably gulped before walking up to the wardrobe. The door that had been rattling was now eerily still. "Are you ready?" asked Remus sounding as if he'd changed his mind about letting Harry meet the dementor. Harry nodded, thinking that he could always perform the Patronus charm if it got to hard.

"On the count of three. One-two-three-now!" the door slowly creaked open.

Professor Dumbledore fell out, looking very weak. Harry didn't hear the grasps emitting from behind him, he didn't see the chocked expression on Remus face. He had his eyes locked on Dumbledore's shaking body. The headmaster looked completely helpless.

"I don't want to play any more. I'm thirsty." the old man croaked out in a childish whine looking at the empty cup lying next to him. Harry stood stock still, his eyes searching the face of his old professor. Dumbledore's blue eyes lacked their usual twinkle and he looked beyond tired.

"Please." he begged again looking up at Harry. "Just a little water to drink." he croaked out pleading with his eyes for Harry to grant him his wish. Harry walked up to the professor and grabbed a hold of the empty cup and turned to his left, plunging the cup into the dark cold water. As soon as his hand holding the cup touched the water, white hands grabbed hold of him. They pulled at him trying topull him down into the freezing water. Harry fought the creatures feeling panicked, he turned to Dumbledore for help. The old man was lying on his back, eyes open without moving. Harry gasped as Fawkes, the Headmasters Phoenix appeared crying out his sorrow at loosing his owner and friend. Hearing the beautiful song of the phoenix Harry closed his eyes.

"HARRY! Harry!" Remus was dragging the chocked Harry away from the Boggart, which had turned into crystal ball.

"Class dismissed!" he screamed as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.


	8. Chapter 8

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series, they belong to Mrs Rowling.

Thank you for liking my last chapter, I received so many nice reviews. Your made my day!

The awareness 

Harry awoke in the ever familiar hospital wing. For a while, he just lay there trying to remember what stupid act of Gryffindorness he'd done this time, until remembering the DaDa lesson.

Several voices could be heard arguing outside the bed curtains.

"…seen anything like it. Albus, he's afraid of the Inferius. Where in the world has he heard of them? And what? How…" the voice trailed out, seemingless at loss for words. Someone harrumphed loudly.

"Potter is obviously hiding something, headmaster. That article in the Prophet, the sudden knowledge he's gained during the summer. Impossible, for a brat like him." "Harry is not a brat. And if I remember correctly Lily surpassed you in potions. He's probably inherited her skills for potions making." There was a short silence. "Albus you died." Exclaimed the first speaker. "Your phoenix. How?" "There, there Remus. Calm down. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind answering some questions." Someone snorted.

Harry knew who the people behind the curtains were. It was Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Remus.

The curtains surrounding him were suddenly pulled apart. He could see Remus standing to the right of Professor Dumbledore, eying him worriedly with a look of shock still plastered on his face. Snape stood emotionless with the exception of the sneer Harry was accustomed to see on the man's face whenever he was near.

"Ah, Harry my boy. How are you this fine afternoon?" Asked Dumbledore, in a voice not betraying the worry shining in his blue eyes.

Harry, who had just rewitnessed one of the most horrible experiences in his life, involving the death of the man asking the question of him, could only nod weakly. His voice seemed to have left him, which probably was good, he wanted to confess, confess and confess. He didn't think he could manage keeping it all in, once he started.

"That was a pretty good scare you gave your new Defence against the dark arts teacher, not to mention the other students in your class." Harry just stared blankly at the headmaster, what was he to say? Sorry my Boggart didn't turn into a Dementor. He could still feel the cold hands gripping his arms, attempting to pull him down into the cold water. The shock of Dumbledore lying lifeless on the ground beside him. He shivered. It was strange, he never would have thought there was anything worse than a Dementor. But Dumbledore dying, leaving him alone, defenceless. He shivered again. He knew that he alone had to kill Voldemort, he had even started to live with the fact that he would be a murderer or end up murdered. But losing Dumbledore, his mentor, friend and closest thing to a grandparent scared him more than anything. Just the shock of Dumbledore falling out of the wardrobe, defenceless, was more than Harry could bear.

"Harry do you remember what happened in the staffroom?" asked Dumbledore. Harry was still staring as transfixed at Dumbledore, as if it had all been a dream, that he was back in his own time. He nodded. As if, he would ever forget.

"Harry, have you been having any strange dreams lately?" The headmaster's sudden change of topic caught him of guard. The other two professors seemed as much at loss as Harry did on what his Boggart and his dreams had in common.

"I heard that professor Trelawney thinks that you have an affinity for divination." The headmaster was looking at Harry with rapt attention now.

"Yes sir. I have many strange dreams." Harry suddenly realised he'd been offered an excuse for his strange behaviour. "Ah, yes. I think Harry that you have become aware." Harry looked back at Dumbledore, puzzled. "Of what sir?" he finally asked. "Isn't that obvious Potter. You're a seer." Snape spit the word out as if it was poison. "Now, now Severus. Becoming aware isn't bad, it's just very rare."

"Oh…" was Harry's clever response. He looked back at the headmaster who seemed content with the knowledge, that Harry was a seer. Harry on the other hand couldn't believe the professor even suggested such a thing. Surly he didn't actually believe it! Never the less, Harry was not going to correct the wrong assumption. They were all happy and he would get away with knowing things before hand, without being questioned on why or how he knew certain things.

"Um, sir?" he piped up before the professors left him. "Yes Harry?" "Um… I was wondering if you've thought more about what I said, about Sirius I mean?" Harry missed Sirius so much, and knowing that he was out there alive, made it so hard not to run out looking for him.

"He didn't betray my parents. It was Peter Pettigrew." Harry said once again. He felt that the more he said it the faster they'd believe him. "I am looking into it, Harry. Have patience." was Dumbledore's parting words before leaving Harry with Professor Lupin. Snape gave Harry a last glare and followed the headmaster sneering.

"I'm sorry Re…Professor Lupin." Harry said looking at one of his fathers old friends. "I really thought the Boggart would turn into a Dementor." Remus was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It is I Harry, that should apologise. Even though your Boggart didn't turn into what I expected, I shouldn't have picked you out of all the students to go first."Harry yawned. He was exhausted, he didn't notice Remus removing his glasses or tucking him in, before leaving.

The next time he woke, must have been in the middle of the night. Ron and Hermione stood beside his bed, arguing quietly. Ron was wearing his pyjamas underneath Harry's cloak looking half asleep, as if he'd been dragged along straight from bed.

"Bloody freezing here! Harry wouldn't mind if I borrowed it." He said in self defence. Hermione who looked as if she'd just made it out of the library, with half of it under her arm, was sending frosty glares at Ron. "I swear Ron, If you wake…"

"Hi guys." said Harry, smiling up at them. Hermione sent Ron an even frostier glare before turning towards Harry.

"Oh Harry. We were so worried. Did HE wake you up? I told him to be quiet, but he never listens, does he! Are you all right? Why did your Boggart, oh never mind! I've been looking into…" Ron snorted at her never ending stream of words.

"Now don't ask him any questions, Ron. Not until he's better." said Ron in a very good imitation of Hermione's lecturing voice. Harry couldn't help sniggering at the sight, Ron with his hands on his hips and Hermione standing in the exact same position sending death glares at him.

"I'm fine." harry said. "Really. I'm feeling good." He added at their dubious looks. "Hate to break it to you mate, but this is your second time here. And we're not even past Christmas." Said Ron, trying to hide his worry.

"Harry what did happento your Boggart? I've looked in all the books I could find for an explanation. A Boggart is not supposed to show you that many things and details." Hermione seated herself careful next to him on the bed. Ron, who was yawning for the tenth time in a row, walked over to the closest bed and promptly lied down facing the other two.

"What? I'm tired. If you'd wait until the morning with coming here, but NO, we have to come here in the middle of the night. And we were not allowed to wake him up." Whined Ron, whilst yawning again. Hermione gave him a look, but refrained from responding.

"I went to the library…" Ron snorted. "of course were else." he said."…to read about Boggart's." Continued Hermione as if Ron hadn't said a thing. "None of the books mentioned that an entire scenario could be played up like that. I mean you can't be afraid of that happening, since it hasn't." She wasn't looking at Harry as she said this, and therefore missed the look of pain crossing his face. "I mean a Boggart is supposed to show you your greatest fear and nothing but it. You're not afraid of water are you?" at his negative shake of head, she continued. "And not of goblets or…" Here she stopped and looked at him. "…Professor Dumbledore?" Ron laughed. "If he'd be afraid of someone it would be you-know-who, not Professor Dumbledore." Hermione glared at him.

"I know that Ron. What I'm saying is that Harry's Boggart didn't act as it should." Silence descended in the hospital wing. They all seemed to be lost in their own minds.

"Harry? Professor Trelawney claims that you had an external vision of a could-be-future. She says you're here most promising student ever." She looked at him carefully. "Do you think you might be a seer, Harry?" She finally asked. He fidgeted under her intense gaze. He really didn't like lying, it was better when they assumed things. That way he wouldn't be lying. He was just about to give her an elusive answer when Ron's snoring brought them out of it. Hermione looked murderous, she rose to wake him up, but Harry grabbed a hold of here arm.

"Let him sleep." Harry thought it would be mean to wake Ron up, now that he was a sleep.

"Fine. But don't blame me when Madam Pomfrey comes in and thrown him out." She huffed before grabbing a hold of Harry's invisibility cloak and disappearing with books and all.

Harry sighed and rolled over, letting Ron's familiar snores lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series they belong to Mrs Rowling.

Red and gold for Gryffindor 

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest of the students and ignored the looks that had been sent his way, ever since he escaped from the infirmary. The incident at the Dada lesson had been spread over the school in the matter of minutes. He was hiding his hands, which were still badly bruised at the place were the Boggart Inferius had grabbed a hold of him, deep into his pockets.

Leaning, darkly over his bowl of porridge, he listened to Ron's attempts to cheer him up. "You could use the invisibility cloa… Ouch! What did you do that for?" Ron exclaimed looking at Hermione, who had kicked him under the table. She looked up from the Arithmancy book she had propped up against a jar of marmalade.

"Harry isn't going to sneak out, he has just been released from the infirmary and is not going to get sent there until earliest after Christmas. So please don't encourage him to get sent there again." Ron was staring at her insulted. Harry groaned and let his head fall down onto the table with a bang.

"I wasn't encouraging him to get sent into the infirmary. I just…Um, you all right Harry?" said Ron after seeing Harry making a rude hand gesture. "We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes, Harry." said Hermione who was gathering up her books and making herself some breakfast, pointingly ignoring Ron who was glaring at her.

"Um…Harry? You're not truly disappointed about not going are you? I mean, you already knew. Right?" said Ron in a barely hear-able whisper, eying Harry searchingly.

"Not really, no" answered Harry, contemplating on whether or not to eat the soon-to-be-cold porridge. "But it would be nice with a bottle of Butterbeer, if you remember." he said, finally picking up the spoon.

After tasting the slimy, cold porridge and deciding to leave it after all, he walked Ron and Hermione to the Entrance hall, where the students were lining up to hand over their Hogsmead passes to Filch.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, looking a little more like his usual self, no doubt after hearing about the now famous Dada lesson. "Yea, I'll see you when you get back!" Harry called back, enjoying the sight of the blond boys smirk disappearing. Malfoy was left to stare dumbfounded at the retreating back of Harry Potter, who slowly walked back into the castle. Harry smirked to himself, there was nothing better than getting under Malfoy's skin.

He walked the stairs up to the seventh-floor corridor, and started pacing past the wall, muttering under his breath. Harry had suddenly realised that Hogwarths was a magical castle. Maybe, just maybe the potions book was left where he had put it.

A door appeared and he quickly opened it, after making sure of being alone in the corridor. He soon shut it quietly, sighing. Not the right room, this was obviously harder than he had thought. He started walking again, what had he thought about that last time, when he'd dropped the book of? _I want to find a room where I can hide my book, I want to find a room where I can hide my book, I want to find a room where I can hide my book. _The door appeared again and he opened it holding his breath, only to slam it shut in frustration. He didn't need a library! He must have thought something else. He was going to find that book even if it took him the entire year. Time was something he had plenty of right now. After trying unsuccessfully, several times to find the right room, he finally gave up, giving the door a hard kick. Harry limped down to the library instead. Might as well do something productive. Madame Pince gave him a suspicious look when he entered the deserted library. He walked up to a shelf not really knowing were to start, and read the spines. He still didn't know how he had ended up four years back in time. He didn't think that the letter had been what sent him back. Snape would have used it on himself. But how had he travelled back to his third year in the blink of an eye and where was the letter. Harry had realised that the letter was missing and he didn't remember having it at the Leaky Cauldron.

…_Mathilda and the magical rope of doom, time-travelling through the history, the secrets of time-travelling…_Harry quickly looked around the library. Madame Pince was busy talking to a fourth year Ravenclaw. He grabbed a hold of the two books and hurried over to a table over looking the library in a dark corner. Lighting his wand for extra light he opened the first book.

_The magical community has always been interested in time-travelling. In this book, we'll name all of the different travellers from the Famous Merlin to the not so well known Bertha Brookenhart._

Harry closed the book with a snap. He didn't care who or how many wizards that had time-travelled. He wanted to know how it worked. He opened the second book and groaned, it was written in another language. It looked very much as if it was runes, with the strangely looking letters. He whished for the first time ever that he'd chosen to take ancient runes instead of divination.

He couldn't ask Hermione for help either, she'd ask to many questions. He sighed as he brought the books back to the shelf he'd taken them from. They wouldn't fit back and stuck out more than the other books. Something must have fallen out behind them and now blocked the shelf. He yanked the books out and slid his hand in to pull out what ever it was. His hand brushed by something very warm, Harry quickly pulled his hand out and lit his wand with a quick Lumos. Pointing the tip of the wand on the shelf, he was surprised to see a book.

A red book, looking very innocent could be seen in the light of the wand. Keeping Mrs Weasley's words of wisdom to heart he just stared at it at first, but having the curiosity of a Gryffindor made him stick his hand back in and pull the book out. The book was burning hot, it felt like it was burning his hand. It flashed golden for a second and then golden letters slowly appeared.

_The legacy of Gryffindor_

A golden griffin was portrayed on the cover. The other books were forgotten on the floor as Harry sneaked out of the library with the red book firmly in his hands. He carefully tucked it under his jumper and pulled the cloak tighter as if he was cold.

"Harry." he turned around positive that he'd been seen, Remus stood in the doorway to his office.

"Oh, hi Rem…Professor Lupin." he said, torn between staying and running of to the Gryffindor tower to read the book.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus, motioning for Harry to enter his office."Oh, I…Um…" somehow, Harry didn't think Remus would be satisfied with a simple, in the library, answer. No, he would probably ask him what kind of book he'd been looking for and Harry didn't feel like lying today.

"I've just taken a delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson." Remus said preparing tea. "Oh, that's nice." said Harry vaguely. "Would you like some tea Harry?" "Sure." he answered looking around the office. They sank into a comforting silence, whilst sipping on the hot tea.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the silence. "Come in." called Remus. The door opened and in came Snape. He was carrying a steaming goblet and froze at the sight of Harry. "Ah, Severus." said Remus, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"Snape set the smoking goblet down, his eyes still locked on Harry.

"Who invented the Wolfsbane potion anyway?" asked Harry suddenly, sniffing the vile potion. Both of the Professors gasped and Harry suddenly berated himself for his stupidity. He wasn't supposed to know that yet.

"Ah, I mean…" He giggled a little panicked, how was he supposed to get out of this one? "How long have you…"Where did you hear of the Wolf…" Remus and Snape asked at the same time. "I…just…know?" Harry suggested in a faint voice. "Oh, of course Harry. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your…eh…ability." Exclaimed Remus. Snape simply sneered at him with narrowed eyes, before leaving the office. Harry who felt a little ridiculous after using the _seer _excuse, left after promising to come back another day.

"There you go." said Ron, dumping sweets into his lap. Hermione handed him a bottle of Butterbeer. "Thanks. So what was Hogsmead like?" he asked, since it was obvious that they both were bursting to tell him.

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked once they'd run out of things to tell him about. Harry who had hoped to start reading the Gryffindor book once he got back to the tower, had been very disappointed when Neville had followed him up to the dormitory. He hadn't had the heart to leave the boy all alone. And the common room had started to fill with students coming back from Hogsmead anyway.

"Oh, you know. This and that." he finally said, shrugging his shoulders. "We had better go down, the feast will be starting in five minuets…" They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd.

The Great Hall looked amazing. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes. The food was delicious.

"Harry. What's up with Snape and Professor Lupin? They are both staring at you." Ron said quietly. "Oh, Harry. Did you get into trouble?" asked Hermione in a disappointed voice. "No! I didn't get into trouble. Snape always looks at me like that and I guess Professor Lupin looks at me, since I had tea with him earlier." Harry answered glaring at Hermione. Ron and Hermione sheared a look and returned to the feast at the table.

They followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor tower, but when they reached the corridor, which ended with the portrait of the fat lady, they found it jammed with students. "Why isn't anyone going in?" asked Ron curiously. "Let me through, please." Percy's words were missed by the people standing next to Harry. "NO! Oh, how could I forget?" He exclaimed. He'd forgotten all about Sirius coming. "Oh, Bother." was all he said as the Headmaster walked up to them.


	10. Chapter 10

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in the HP series they belong to Mrs Rowling.

Snape surprise 

After being ushered into the Great Hall by Dumbledore together with the rest of the Gryffindors and later united with the other three houses, Harry sat sulking in a corner. He could not believe that he had forgotten about Sirius coming. He blamed it on the stupid DaDa lesson and stress. Ron who sat besides him kept opening his mouth to speak, but was hit repeatedly on the head by Hermione, who gave him a don't-you-even-dare upset Harry look.

"So? What's up with your Godfather, Harry? I thought you said he was a good guy." Said Fred who had thrown himself down besides Harry. George was pushing a scowling Ron out of the way on the other side of Harry.

"Yes. If he's such a good guy, then why is he breaking into Gryffindor tower looking for you?" He said after successfully pushing the scowling Ron onto, a now blushing, Hermione's lap.

"He wasn't looking for me." exclaimed Harry angrily. Would they ever believe him? Sirius was an innocent man.

"Oh, of course he wasn't." Fred said rolling his eyes and making a circular movement next to his head.

"No. He was probably just out for a cup of tea and biscuits. He just happened to wander of in the wrong direction and thought the kitchen door was jammed. That's all…" Said George, nodding to his twin as if to agree on Harry being of his rockets.

Harry fought the urge to scream and noisily stomped his way out of the Great Hall, leaving the whole student body to gossip, behind him. After nearly being caught by Filch and Mrs Norris, he made his way up to the seventh-floor corridor. He needed some time alone. And it wasn't as if he had a maniac wanting to kill him. Right, maybe he did! But he had a hard time believing that Voldemort would jump out from a dark corner.

Walking past the wall, Harry repeated the same sentence over and over again. _I need a room where nobody will look for me, I need a room where nobody will look for me, I need a room where nobody will look for me_. The door appeared as usual after the third turn. He quickly opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. Something was very wrong with the room, Harry thought. The room was very nice and cosy. Harry was just confused as to the Slytherin decor. A comfortable dark green armchair with a small silver table, stood in the middle of the room. The table looked to be a silver snake carrying a tray on its head. An open fireplace was positioned opposite of the chair and table. A fire was lit giving of a nice heat in the dark room. Harry took a step towards the chair but had to stop and marvel at the thickness of the carpet. It was in a dark colour with silver threads imbedded. He couldn't make out the pattern they made in the darkness, but it looked very luxurious and expensive. The sort of thing Malfoy would love. He got seated in the chair and slowly let out a soft groan. The chair was perfect. It was just as comfortable as it looked, it seemed to model it self after his body. He could definitely get used to it. All he needed now was some Butterbeer and a good potions book. He turned to inspect the table more closely and noticed a small black book lying on top of it. He carefully picked it up. The title written in silver Inc made the hair in the back of his neck stand.

HORCRUXES

By Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry didn't know how long he just sat there, with the book lying innocently in his hands.

But he suddenly shot out of the chair like a canon ball. He was sitting in a chair made by Voldemort's imagination. The chair he had just regarded as the most perfect chair ever manufactured was now degraded to the ugliest, lumpiest and plainest chair there had ever been. It was a shame really. He slowly made his way out. He didn't want to stay in a room made by Voldemort, he could have placed charm's or curses on it. He opened the door and stepped out in the deserted hallway. He had just closed the door and seen it vanish, when echoing footsteps could be heard coming his way. As he did not want to risk exposing the room to anyone he braised him self for detention. Harry groaned in defeat at the people approaching. It was just his luck that Professor Dumbledore and Snape should be the ones to find him.

"Ah, there you are, Harry." Said Dumbledore, relief written all over his face.

"Yes where else? With my innocent godfather, maybe?" said Harry sarcastically, still in a grumpy mood.

"Well I would feel better if you were to stay with your friends under these circumstances, Harry. Said Dumbledore in an even voice, clearly not wanting to challenge Harry's teenage mood. Harry just shrugged.

"You obviously think your self above the rules that apply to all others. Just like your father." said Snape. Harry just rolled his eyes, determined to not let Snape get to him this time.

"HARRY!" screamed Dumbledore suddenly. Harry quickly turned, wand at the ready. Only there was nothing there. He turned back to Dumbledore puzzled. What was that about?

"What?" he asked. The headmaster pointed mutely at the book in Harry's hand. The silver letters seemed to glow in the darkness. Great, he thought.

"Um…yes, you see I was…um…here you have it!" he quickly trust it into Dumbledore's hands. It wasn't as if he really wanted to read any of the sick things, no doubt written in it. Besides, Dumbledore was sure to share anything important when the time came. Snape was looking curiously between Harry and Dumbledore, he had obviously missed the title, Harry thought. Dumbledore gave Harry a penetrating look and Harry concentrated hard on the small cupboard he'd grown up in. he found that it already was there, covering his mind like a soft blanket. Instead of looking afraid or angry, Dumbledore gave Harry a look of great pride.

"Well done Harry." he said quietly. Snape looked even more puzzled.

The teachers escorted Harry back to the Great Hall where several heads lifted from their pretend sleep, to look at Harry. Harry was sure that the glaring Slytherin's where disappointed that the lunatic Black hadn't gotten a hold of him. He gave them a small little wave, which made them huddle up close. No doubt plotting a most gruesome death for him, Harry thought. He was suddenly thrown to the ground. "Oh, Harry. Are you all right? Did anything happen? You could have been hurt." Hermione screamed at him. He felt his face heat up at the looks he got from the students. "Nobody knew where you were. You could have been kidnapped." Harry thought she sounded a bit like Mrs Weasley. But he figured that he shouldn't mention it, in case she decided to write to the Weasley matriarch.

"I'm fine." he said as soon as Hermione stopped her endless Harry bashing. He quietly sat down on an empty sleeping bag, his mind back in the room of requirement.

The next day was just plain boring for Harry. The whole school talked about nothing else but Black's attempts to break into Gryffindor tower. On top of that, Harry was called into Professor McGonagall's office.

"I know that you believe in your godfather's innocence." she said as soon as he entered the room. Harry who had been about to ask her for the reason of him being called, was just about to burst into his Sirius-is-innocent speech, when she headed him of by lifting her hands.

"We believe however that it would be best to stop you from practising Quidditch in the evenings."

"What? We've got our first match on Saturday." said Harry, outraged. How dare they do this to him? Sirius was innocent. In the end, they agreed on having Madam Hooch overseeing the training sessions. Harry remembered that this had been the solution in his third year anyway.

The weather steadily got worse as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. "We're not playing Slytherin." Wood told the team at the final training session. "Why?" the team screamed as one. "Malfoy…"Wood's words were drowned out by the thunder above them. "Look we're playing Hufflepuff instead. They've got a new seeker and captain, Cedric Diggory." Angelina, Alicia and Katie started giggling. Harry felt his stomach churn at the mention of Cedric. He had purposely not looked for Cedric in the school. Sometimes he was afraid that the time-travelling thing was just a dream and that he was going to wake up any moment. He woke from his thoughts.

"…silent because he's too thick to string two words together." Said Fred to the scowling girls. "Besides, last time we played them Harry caught the snitch in five minutes, remember?" "We are playing in completely different conditions!" Roared Wood at him, his eyes bulging out slightly. "We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down." said Fred looking alarmed. "We are going to win."

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever.

"Great! Just great!" Harry said, glaring at the dark weather. Malfoy was playing the part of wounded hero to the limit. Ron looked ready to pounce at him at any given chance.

"He's facing it. The slimy little…" he kept repeating under his breath. Harry quickly got tired of all the Quidditch talk. And Oliver Wood kept tracking him down in between lessons to give him pointers on how to catch the snitch.At the moment, Harry was late for the defence against the dark arts lesson, and he had a bad feeling that he'd forgotten something.

"This lesson began five minutes ago, Potter." Harry's heart sank. Oh, yes, now he remembered. Snape glared at him. "As I was saying before, Potter interrupted, professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far…"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggart's, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows." Said Hermione quickly. "And we were just about to start…"

"Be quiet." Said Snape coldly. "I did not ask…" he sighed and turned to face Harry, who sat with his hand up in the air, and an angelical look plastered on his face.

"Potter?" asked Snape in a quiet voice, as if afraid of what was coming.

"Could you teach us about the inferius?" Harry asked. Snape looked at him tiredly.

"Detention, tonight." Was all he said before turning back to the class and his lecturing. Harry was unsure now. Was he having a detention or was Snape going to tell him about the inferius alone after class. The rest of the lesson went by in a blur for Harry who wasn't listening.

When the bell rang, Harry was left alone with Snape. Ron and Hermione left after making him promise to not aggravate Snape more than needed.

Snape took a chair and seated himself face to face with Harry, with a deep sigh. "I don't know what it is that's gotten into you. But don't believe for one second that you have any privileges coming from me." he said glaring at Harry.

"I just want to know what they are. I already know what a werewolf is and how to recognise and kill one." Harry paused to think. "What would happen, if an untransformed werewolf was to attack someone?" he asked, remembering Bill. Snape looked at him strangely.

"An Inferius is a dead body, animated to follow out the orders set by a witch or wizard that is controlling it. It is not alive and will not have any mercy, or listen to pleas. The one and greatest fear it has is fire." Snape took a breath. "A person attacked by an untransformed werewolf, might gain some traits that the creature possesses, but will not turn into one at full moon. The traits depend on the seriousness of the wounds inflicted." Harry could not believe that Snape had answered his questions willingly. Maybe there was hope.

"You will serve detention tonight, with me. Don't be late!"Maybe not, Harry thought.


	11. Chapter 11

don't own anything ;(

Rude awakening

Harry was rudely awoken by Peeves the poltergeist at half past four in the morning. Peeves who was blowing freezing air down his shivering neck, zoomed off crackling with glee after blowing him hard in the ear. Harry, who couldn't get back to sleep, cursed Peeves. In just a couple of hours, he would be out in the rain and thunder, playing Quidditch against Hufflepuff and Cedric, he needed his sleep. Grabbing ahold of his Nimbus Two Thousand he moved quietly towards the door. As he opened the dormitory door on his way down to the common room, Hermione's cat Crookshank tried to sneak in.

"Sorry, fuzzy head. Unfortunately I can't let you eat the rat, it's not part of the plan." He whispered apologetically to the cat whilst herding it away from the door and down the stairs.

A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, making the common room very cosy and warm especially in contrast to the dark, windy weather howling outside. Harry felt like he'd forgotten something important again. He couldn't however, remember Sirius coming to the common room so soon again. After sitting still in front of the fire for nearly an hour, stroking Crookshank absentmindly every now and then, he suddenly stood making the ginger cat drop to the floor with a soft thump. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He silently berated himself.

Crookshank who sat licking his paw in self pity, giving Harry a glare in between licks, shifted nervously at the absolute attention he suddenly was getting from Harry. The cat seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Harry, without a warning dived under the table searching franticly for something. Harry who was getting frustrated at not finding any paper, settled for a piece of gum wrapping, found under one of the chairs. On it, he scribbled:

I know the truth. Stop!

Hoping that Sirius would get the picture and stop trying to get Pettigrew, he slowly advanced on the now fidgeting cat.

"Crookshank…come here kitty, kitty." he called in a soft voice. "I just want you to deliver this message to the big black dog." Harry wasn't sure if the ginger cat understood him or not, but it sat still enough for him to tuck the wrapping under its collar and cast a sticking charm.

"Now, go to the dog." he ordered the cat. Crookshank gave him a bored look. Harry mentally sighed. "Go find Sirius." he tried. The cat yawned showing of its sharp pointy teeth.

"Go to... the woof, woof." he said in a defeated voice, whilst leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes and feeling very ridiculous.

Hearing a scratching noise, he looked around and found the cat scratching on the portrait wanting to getout.

"Yes! Good cat! I promise to give you treats for Christmas." Harry said as he let the cat out into the empty corridor. He followed the cat with his eyes until it had disappeared completely in the darkness. Feeling wide awake now and quite hungry he started to head down to the Great Hall, hoping there was something he could eat down there.

"..Come back you lousy coward…" echoed after him in the corridor. Harry shock his head at sir Cadogan's antics.

Harry was surprised to see that most of his professors were down for breakfast already.

"Good morning, Harry." said Remus after swallowing his tea. "What are you doing down at this time of the morning?" he asked after getting a murmured good morning back from Harry.

"Peeves." Harry offered as an explanation, whilst filling his bowl with porridge.

"Peeves?" asked the headmaster from behind him. "What does Peeves have to do with you being down here at this hour?" he asked again after sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Mwoke mwe up." answered Harry in the middle of a spoonful. He didn't realise that most of the teachers had moved down to the table to sit with him and Dumbledore. Now he had Remus, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid sitting with him as well. Professor Snape gave Harry a sneer as he passed the table on his way out, shaking his head as if to say that the other professor's were making complete fools of them self and that he wanted nothing to do with it.

When Hermione and the rest of the early risers of Hogwarths came down, they were meet by a most unusual sight indeed.

"Well, I must say it has been wonderful to breakfast with you today, Harry. I must however get to my office and get my wool socks on, so that I am prepared for the game later on. Good Luck." the headmaster said, eyes twinkling merrily. Harry just waved him of distractedly, as he was looking for the rest of the team.

Oliver Wood was in a very pessimistic mood, when he finally showed up. And nothing the other team mates did could cheer him up. Harry managed to press down a fourth piece of toast before Oliver ordered them down to the pitch. As they walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing at him from under a big umbrella. The sight reminded him again that there was something he was supposed to remember, he wasn't sure if it had something to do with Malfoy or not. It frustrated him that he could not remember.

After casting the Impervius on his glasses to repel the rain, he felt somewhat prepared for the game.

The captains shook hands and the game begun. Harry rose fast, swerving slightly in the wind. It felt great to be up in the air as usual, even after getting drenched in just five minutes. Shivering slightly, Harry dove sharply towards the ground and then rose, before coming to close to the ground. Getting a little warmer with the adrenaline pumping, Harry felt that he might actually be able to pull the game off.

Harry caught sight of the snitch twice, whilst doing his warm up exercises. The first time a bludger stopped him from getting to it. And the second time he barely avoided crashing into Fred, who had appeared from nowhere.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, followed by forked lightning. Harry who felt a little too reckless being high above the other players, started to dive. However, at that moment several things happened. Another clap of thunder, followed by lightning illuminated the stands and Harry waved excitedly at the black dog sitting, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats. As he waved he felt something hard slap into the palm of his hand and found himself holding the golden snitch. Turning with a smile towards the other players, his face paled at the sight that meet his eyes.

At least a hundred Dementor's were looking up at him from underneath their hoods, in what Harry felt was a revengeful approach. Harry didn't let the surprise of not feeling any cold or experiencing any bad memories, stop him from pulling out his wand and casting the Patronus charm.

Expecting Prongs to emerge and charge on the black clad creatures, Harry was shocked to see a huge golden orb emit from the tip of his wand, float almost lazily onto the middle of the pitch and then explode, illuminating the whole Quidditch pitch and giving birth to a giant silvery phoenix. The air was suddenly filled with screams of terror from the Dementor's. Harry together with the rest of the school looked with almost terror filled anticipation as the phoenix swooped down on a Dementor. When it finally reached its target, Harry noticed several silver shadows emerge from the dark creature, before the cloak fell down on the wet, cold ground, empty. Most of the Dementor's took their escape into the forbidden forest in terror. The Patronus Phoenix flew back towards the petrified Harry, filling the now silent day with beautiful, heart lifting song.

The snitch, still clutched in Harry's hand, was fluttering wildly to get free. Harry shook himself out of his stupor when the silvery Phoenix once again exploded, leaving Harry with yet another stunned expression on his face. He slowly made his way down to the other players and discarded the fluttering snitch, into a shell shocked Madam Hooch's hands, before heading down towards the showers. The entire school seemed to follow him with their eyes until he disappeared. Madam Hooch finally blew her whistle after realising what it was Harry had given her.

Gryffindors supporters suddenly realised that Gryffindor had won the match and a huge cheer filled the stands. The rest of the Gryffindor team flew towards the showers, where they found Harry, contemplating on weather or not to drown himself.

He had just earned himself another week of staring and whispering. Would he ever get a quiet week was his last thought, before being lifted up by the team and carried of towards the Gryffindor tower, in a very loud affair.


	12. Snape's misery

I don't own anything, so please don't sue.

I am so, so sorry for the delay! We've all been sick and Christmas kept coming closer… my sister flew over from Sweden… please don't be mad…

Snape's misery

Harry was royally tired of his fellow Gryffindor students. They had kept him awake all night, asking him questions about his Patronus. And they hadn't taken no for an answer. So Harry had been forced to stay awake until the rest of them had tired. And just when he'd managed to escape this mornings, gathering in the common room, he was ambushed by a group of student's from another house.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone!" he finally snapped at them. The group of Hufflepuff's scattered slowly. Harry hurried through the corridor and in through the doors to the library, nobody would think to look for him in here, he thought.

The library was just as deserted as he had hoped it to be. Grabbing a book on what looked to be sand, he walked over to a corner hidden by a bookshelf and sat down.

"Harry!" he was pulled out of the book, which had been about the sand contained inside time-turners, by Hermione rushing in, screaming his name so that all could hear. He quickly hid the book under his jumper and turned to face her.

"What." he asked her rudely. She furrowed her brow at his tone. "Really, Harry. Have you been hiding in here all morning?" she scolded him. Harry nodded, looking away from her face. "And you had better not drawn any attention to me being in here." he snapped, looking around the still empty library, wildly.

"Oh, really Harry. Stop being so silly." Hermione was rolling her eyes at his glare, sounding a little irritated. "Professor Snape wants to see you in McGonagall's office." Harry winced."What for? I haven't done anything." he said. "I don't know, Harry. But he wanted you there an hour ago." she pulled him out of his seat and he allowed her to drag him through the corridors, towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You can leave now." Hermione gave Harry a last look before leaving him to his doom.

"What, is the meaning of this." Snape threw Harry's last potion's essay on the table in front of him. Harry picked it up and looked through it, he couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to miss spell the Latin word, for the Chinese water lily. I'll do better next time." Harry meet Snape's eye's, with a look of out most innocence. Snape growled and Professor McGonagall made herself known.

"Professor Snape didn't call you in here for a spelling error, he is curious as to your Potion work's increased standard." Harry eyed them suspiciously. "You think I've been cheating?" He finally asked in a low voice."I happen to have written this assignment all on my own. I had a lot of time in the Leaky Cauldron." Snape snorted at Harry's indignant choice of tone.

"Your father…" Harry stood up so quickly, that the chair he'd been sitting on fell to the floor with an echoing bang.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this! He's dead! And just because I had the luck of looking like him doesn't give you the right to assume that I am anything like him!" both Snape and Professor McGonagall sat with their mouth's open as Harry took a deep calming breath.

"For your information, I bought a new potion's book and it's been very useful. In addition, I actually find the subject rather interesting. If you could just give methe chance to actually brew something without sneering over my shoulder, you might finally see that." the silence was thick as Harry bent down and raised the chair from the floor and sat down on it again, waiting for a reply.

"Well, I've never…Mr Potter! That is not the way to speak to your professor!" Harry rolled his eye's much to McGonagall's horror.

"I'm sorry for taking a tone against you professor Snape. But my parents are a sensitive subject to me." He looked at his head of house, who nodded her approval.

"I will keep a close eye on you Potter." Harry inclined his head in Snape's direction, making the shallow faced man huff. Snape stood and left the room without another word. Harry sat seated in case McGonagall wanted to add anything.

"You're free to go Harry. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Harry slowly stood and pushed his chair back in under the table. "Oh, and Harry. Well done on the game yesterday." Harry winced, could they not, just let the game rest in peace? He was seriously considering quitting the team, if they didn't stop hounding him about every game.

"Harry! Over here mate." Ron and Hermione came running down the corridor. "What did he want, the greasy git?" Ron earned himself a slap on the back of his head from Hermione." He's a professor, Ron."

"Oh, you know the usual. Accused me of cheating in potions." Hermione gasped in horror. "You would never. Would you?" she asked horrified. "Of course not!" Harry exclaimed insulted. "How can you say such a thing?" Hermione didn't look to ashamed.

"Well, the two of you do make up things for divination." she said in a dignified voice. "But that's beyond the point, mione." Ron said, as if it was obvious that divination required an imaginative mind. "Oh, never mind Ron." she snapped. "What happened then, Harry? Did you tell them that you haven't been cheating." Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course he told them that he isn't a cheat. Right mate?" Harry nodded absentmindly, a group of Ravenclaw's had spotted him.

"Harry. Harry, where did you…" they huddled around him, cutting of any escape routs, making him sneer dangerously. "Get los…" Hermione slapped him on his arm. "They're only first years." Harry grumbled. He couldn't care less, even if they where a group of naked seventh years girls.

"Look! The charm is called Expecto Patronum. You're Ravenclaw's, go look it up. Now I've had a lousy night and just came out after having an argument with Snape. If you're still here when I'm finished ranting, I'll show you some more spells." Harry looked at the group expectantly and amazingly enough, they left. He felt just like a deflated balloon.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, looking approvingly at him. He sighed and motioned for the Great Hall. He really needed to fill up on his energy, if the mobbing in the corridors was going to continue. "What's that under your jumper Harry?" A sharp corner of the book, he'd accidentally smuggled out of the library, could be seen. "Oh, it's just a book." he said, knowing that Hermione would demand to see it.

"Ooh, look pancakes." Ron was already loading food on his plate as they walked over to an empty seat. Parvati who was seated a couple of seats away, looked disgusted, as Ron loaded an entire pancake into his mouth, and started chewing it with his mouth open. "You're disgusting Ron. Close your mouth." Harry sighed in relief. Hermione had temporarily forgotten about the book. He sniggered at Ron's look of confusion. He really was clueless sometimes.

The rest of the Saturday and Sunday passed quickly. Harry guessed that his telling of had worked, as the harassing in hallways, about his Patronus ,had stopped.

When Monday classes began, Harry felt a little worried about attending Potions. Snape was bound to retract revenge for the meeting in McGonagall's office. Hermione dragged him along, muttering about Gryffindor courage. Ron looked on in sympathy.

"Potter. Up front!" Harry sighed as he left the comfort zone of Ron and Hermione. He could see Malfoy sniggering. He trudged up to the seat in front of Snape's desk and sat down heavily. "Brew this." Snape pointed at the bottles and jars lined up on his desk and gave Harry a parchment with the names of the ingredients, Harry groaned. There were no instructions on how to brew or in which order to add the things. The ingredients did look familiar, though. Snape began lecturing the rest of the class, shooting him nasty glares every now and then. Harry spent at least half an hour just rearranging the vials and pots, trying to remember the potion. He suddenly smiled, he knew this potion. It was An Elixir to Induce Euphoria, without the peppermint. He quickly started setting up his cauldron, being thankful for having such a good memory. He watched as the potion slowly turned sunshine yellow. And when the bell, signalling the end of class finally rang, he bottled the potion and walked over to Snape. The professor inspected the vial carefully, before looking up into Harry's expressionless face.

"I guess that I owe you an apology, Potter. Well done." The class was shocked. "I expect a three foot essay on the dangers versus positives of adding different flavours, perfumes or colouring to a potion." Harry nodded. Finally. The classroom was void of sound, not a student dared to utter a word. Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the classroom, looking as if he'd vanquished Lord Voldemort. "What, in the bloody hell just happened?" Ron had grabbed Harry's shoulder and was pushing him up against the wall, looking confused and a little scared. "Did Snape, the greasy haired git, just say well done? To you? Harry Potter!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, honestly Ron. Harry completed a task set out by Professor Snape. Of course he…eh…felt compiled to praise Harry for a job well done." she said in a strangled voice. "Harry, how did you know what potion it was? I've never seen some of the ingredients that were put out. And what is the potion?" Ron snorted and unhanded Harry. "Wow Harry. You know something that mione doesn't. That is a job well done." Hermione looked at him sternly. "Well, you could do with opening a book every now and then." she huffed and spun around, leaving them in the corridor smirking after her. It took Ron the entire lunch break to make peace with her, since he was stupid enough to confess, that he hadn't even opened the potion's book at all.

"Please. Just stick your head in and see if Snape's there or not." Hermione pushed him to the side and took a look inside. "It's professor Lupin." Ron sagged against the wall in relief before following a preoccupied Harry into the Defence against the dark arts classroom. Harry was reading the library book about sand. He was fairly sure that he now knew how he'd travelled back in time. The book hadn't confirmed his theory yet, but it was just a matter of pages. He hoped.

He didn't notice that the class was finished with rattling on Snape, or that Professor Lupin was lecturing them on Hinkypunk's. When the bell rang, he looked up from the book surprised that the class was over.

"Harry. Could you stay please?" Remus asked, before Harry had a chance to sneak away. Harry nodded, feeling ashamed. It wasn't fair of him to ignore Remus when he was teaching.

"I'm sorry Re…Professor Lupin." he said as soon as the older man sat down next to him. "It's alright Harry. If you can cast a Patronus as powerful as yours, I'm sure you know something about Hinkypunk's." Harry nodded and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He really didn't want to talk about the Patronus again. Remus seemed to understand, as he didn't ask anything about it. "So are you staying over the Christmas holiday?" Remus asked instead. "Yes, I never go back to the Dursley's over the breaks." Harry answered in a relieved voice. Whether it was because of the changed topic or just relief that he didn't have to go back to his relatives, he didn't know. He shuddered at the thought of celebrating Christmas with the Dursley's again. "I'll be here as well." Lupin said quietly. "It's a full moon." Harry said, remembering that Remus hadn't been part of the Christmas dinner. Remus winced. "Is it?" he asked. Harry nodded, looking sorry for bringing it up. "Ah, well…I just wanted to congratulate you on your well done in potions today. It will no doubt, be written in the history books later how you earned a well done from Snape." Harry smiled, he couldn't help feeling proud of himself. Sure, he'd had a couple of years practise now but still, this was Snape they were talking about!

Ron and Hermione were waiting anxiously for him in the Gryffindor common room. "What did he want?" Ron asked as soon as Harry stepped in through the portrait hole. "Congratulate me on the well done from Snape." Harry answered. "Yes, we heard a rumour!" Fred and George had crept up behind them. "Where is the world going I ask you, brother?" Fred wailed. "Snape giving praise to Gryffindors and Harry doing well in potions!" George ended his part, faking a faint. The twins left laughing.

"No doubt to cause trouble." Hermione said as they disappeared through the portrait hole.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything, it all belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling.

Harry was happy. Things had gone back to normal as the first of December drew nearer. Well better than before. Gryffindor was in the lead when it came to winning the Quidditch cup. Snape had found a newfound joy, in forcing Harry to brew harder potions and writing more difficult essays, not that Harry really minded. Potion was the only subject Harry had to work with at the moment, the rest came on quite easily due to the extra years of experience he'd gotten. Snape seemed to have accepted Harry's new talent in potions, for now.

The castle was bustling with Christmas preparations, professor Flitwick had already decorated his office. Ron and Hermione had decided to stay over for the Christmas holiday, making Harry happy, even though he knew that they did it for his sake.

To everyone's delight, save Harry who really didn't mind, there was to be another Hogsmead trip. Harry figured that he could sneak into town anyway. He wanted to get professor Dumbledore a pair of socks. He felt ashamed for not buying the Headmaster any Christmas presents any of the other years. Especially now, when he knew how the old man felt for him.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmead trip, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and then hurried up towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Psst-Harry." Fred and George stood hiding behind the one-eyed witch. "We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go." Said Fred, smiling. "Come in here." The twins pulled him into an unused classroom. They placed a piece of parchment on the desk in front of Harry with a flourish, looking smart.

"Oh, you have the Marauders map." Harry said innocently. "What!" Fred exclaimed, his jaw almost hit the floor. "How did _you_ know about the map?" George asked shakily, sitting down on a chair. Harry picked the map up gingerly. "Oh, my dad helped make it." he answered of handily. The twins opened their mouths silently in shock. "Your dad created this map?" George whispered in awe. "Of course not. He had help from Sirius and Remus. And I guess that Pettigrew helped a bit." Harry said looking at them in humour. It wasn't often that you got the chance to shock the twins of mischief. "My dad's Prongs, if you're wondering." Fred looked close to tears. "Your dad was a Marauder. That is so unfair." he said slowly, looking at Harry in jealousy. "Hang on. Did you say Remus? As in Professor Remus Lupin?" George suddenly asked. Harry nodded slowly. "You can't tell him though. He'll take the map away." The twins grinned evilly. "Of course not, Harry. Would we ever?" Harry sighed. "Well just don't tell him that I've got the map." Harry said, before smiling at them walking towards the door. "Thanks guys." he said, opening the door and walking out. "No, thank you, Harry." they answered.

Harry got his fathers cloak and was soon on his way to Honeydukes. He stayed under the cloak, not really feeling up to meeting anyone. He saw Ron and Hermione argue outside the bookstore. Ron clearly wanted to go to Zonko's, whilst Hermione looked ready to drag him forcefully into the bookstore. Harry left them to it, not wanting to be held up before buying the socks for Dumbledore. He figured that he could catch up with them in the Three Broomsticks later.

An hour later, he walked over to the crowded place, searching for a tall redhead and Hermione's easily spotted hair. He spotted them near the window, next to the Christmas tree.

"Mind getting me a Butterbeer?" he asked Ron, who spat out the Butterbeer he'd just taken a sip of. "Harry?" He whispered, looking awed. "How did you…" Hermione looked around the table trying to see him. "I'm next to you, under the cloak." Harry said in her ear, making her jump. "You could get caught." She hissed at him, when Ron walked of to get another drink for Harry. He shrugged his shoulder, not realising that she couldn't see him. The door opened to reveal professor McGonagall and Flitwick, closely followed by Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge. Hermione gasped and Ron looked worried as he came over with Harry's drink. "Harry?" He whispered. "It's alright, they can't see me. I'm under the cloak. Just pass me the drink, mate." Ron held the tankard under the table and Harry slipped it under the cloak carefully. Hermione moved the Christmas tree to stand between the tables, hiding them from view.

Madam Rosmerta walked over with the teachers orders and was soon sitting down with them. She was telling the minister about the searches made by the Dementor's, making him shift uncomfortably on his chair. "Necessary precautions." he said. "We all know what Black's capable of."

"Oh, I'm not sure minister. I've read about what the Potter boy said before the school start." Rosmerta said. The minister shock his head. "Don't know what got into the boy, but I assure you, the ministry has done no wrong. Sirius Black is guilty." Harry's grip on the tankard was vice hard. He felt like dumping the warm content over Fudge's head. "I mean, really. What does a third year student know?" he laughed. McGonagall looked a little disturbed. "You may not know…" Fudge began, looking sure of getting their support. "…that Black was the Potter's secret keeper." Rosmerta didn't look convinced. "It said in the Prophet, that the boy pointed out the Pettigrew boy, as their secret keeper. That would explain why Sirius killed him." she said, making Harry smile. This was just the reactions he wanted, the article had bean a lucky thing. It had gotten some people thinking. Fudge was about to make a retort but McGonagall cut him of before he had the chance. Maybe he should send Rita some flowers.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better get going." They left the Three Broomsticks one by one, leaving Ron and Hermione looking at the spot where Harry was believed to sit. "She's great isn't she?" Ron said dreamily, looking after Rosmerta. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Harry? Are you really sure that he's innocent?" she asked him, sounding unsure. "He's not guilty, he didn't kill anyone." Harry answered patiently. "Ok, I believe you. What are we going to do to prove it?" She asked, looking determined. Harry stared at her. "What? We can't let an innocent man go back to jail, or worse get the kiss." She said in defence. "I didn't say anything." Harry exclaimed quietly. "But you thought it." She hissed back. "Look. We'll meet in the common room ok?" Harry said standing up. Hermione slapped Ron on the arm, calling his attention away from Rosmerta. "Stop staring at her, Ron. She's much to old for you." Hermione snapped, Ron blushed crimson but followed her out.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything, the story belongs to Mrs Rowling.

I AM trying to update more often, it's just that my muse (My sister MY) has left me. she's gone back to shool in sweden. the good thing is that I wrote a couple of chapters during her stay. the bad thing, they're all on paper, and it takes me ages to write them in on the computer. Enjoy!

**Have a little faith**

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive back from Hogsmead, in the common room. He had barely avoided getting caught by Snape on his way back. Harry was beginning to believe, that Snape had placed some kind of tracking charm on him, the way he kept turning up everywhere Harry was.

Fred and George were giving him strange looks every now and then. George kept shaking his head at something Fred said, and then they turned and looked at the non-puzzled Harry. George finally walked over.

"Harry? How did you know about the map? I mean, you can't remember your dad telling you about it as a baby. Can you?" he said, looking at Harry seriously. Fred moved over as well, waiting for Harry's reply. "Eh…"Ron scrambled in through the portrait hole looking angry. "I didn't say anything about her liking me back. Did I?" he shouted at Hermione, who came climbing in after him. "Oh, come on Ron! Admit it! You couldn't stop staring at her!" she screamed back. Ron huffed, blushing at all of the looks they were getting, before storming up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Hermione sat down with a sigh. "He just can't admit that I'm right."Harry managed to hold of the laughter, the twins however, burst out in gales of laughter. "I don't like her in that way." Ron screamed, before slamming the door to the dorm with a deafening bang. Fred and George weren't the only one's to laugh now.

The twins looked at Hermione, who was looking under the table, and got up walking over to Wood, giving Harry looks that said, your not of the hook yet.

"So what are we going to do, now then?" Hermione asked, pulling out a writing pad from under the table. Harry looked at her, should he tell her the truth? On the other hand, should he just tell her of the first part of the plan? He opened his mouth after a short silence. Hermione was looking at him, pen armed and ready.

A shaking Colin, disturbed him just as he was about to speak. Hermione looked livid, after waiting for whatever Harry had been about to say, holding her breath knowing it was worth the lost air. "Pp…please?" Colin stuttered, swallowing hard. "Just one picture of it?" He now whispered, looking ready to bolt at any indication of hostility from Harry. Harry flinched. "No Colin. Leave him alone!" Harry stared gratefully at the scolding Hermione. "Jj…just one?" Colin dared to ask. Hermione stood up now, and with a disappointed look she said. "Can't you see, that he's tired of all the nagging about his Patronus?" Colin blushed now, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Harry." he said before slinking away with a heartbroken face. "So?" Hermione turned back to Harry, who had changed his mind about the whole thing. "We'll let the adults handle it. We're just kids after all." Harry answered, effectively shocking her into a numb silence.

"I think I'll go up to bed now. Good night." she nodded, but didn't get up herself. The pad lay abandoned on the floor next to her feet.

The next morning, Harry was surprised to find the common room empty. "Where is everybody?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him. "Gone. It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" Harry nodded absentmindly. "Let's get some breakfast." Ron said, walking down from the dorm. He didn't stop to wait for them, or look back to see if they were following him. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Food, food, food. That's all you think about." Ron didn't stop, the only thing showing that he'd heard her, was his hands forming two white fists. "There are more important things you know." Hermione continued, sounding very much like the first year know-it-all girl, the boys had disliked. Harry furrowed his brows, was she looking for a fight? With Ron? Ron was still ignoring her, much to Harry's surprise.

"Why you couldn't…ouch." Harry elbowed her. "Leave it will you." she looked at him offended. "What? What did I do?" Harry rolled his eyes at her and hurried to catch up with the tall redhead.

"…doesn't stop, I'll…" Ron muttered under his breath. He didn't acknowledge Harry before they were seated at the table.

"Thanks for shutting her up, mate." he whispered. Harry shrugged, he had no idée what was up with the two of them. But he was staying as far as possible from their little quarrel as he could.

They spent the morning in tense silence. Harry and Ron played a very vicious game of chess and Hermione sat glaring at them over the top of her book, muttering about boys always siding with each other.

After lunch, where Ron had asked Hermione to pass the potatoes and she had complied, they set of to Hagrid's hut. They walked down through the castle in silence and out through the front door. Harry was getting tired of all the tension, but as he didn't want Hermione to snap at him, he kept quiet as well. It wasn't to bad really, this silence, Harry thought to himself and smiled. The Hogwarts grounds looked magical. The lawn was covered in glittery white snow, making them leave a sloppy trail behind them as they walked. The trees in the forbidden forest didn't look quite as scary as usual. They almost had a welcoming feeling about them. Most likely hiding all kinds of murderous creatures under their branches, ready to pounse, Harry thought to himself.

Ron knocked on Hagrid's door, but there was no answer. He turned around to face them and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess he's not here." "He's not out, is he? It's freezing!" Hermione asked, shivering under her cloak.

"He's in." Harry said stepping forward. Ron looked a little spooked, but placed his ear on the wooden door and listened. "There's a strange noise in there." he said after a while.

"Hagrid it's us. Let us in, it's freezing out here!" Harry banged at the door, making Ron wince as he still had his ear pressed against the door. Ron was sending Harry glares as they heard Hagrid walk towards the door. Hermione fought hard, to keep in her gasp at the sight of Hagrid, when he opened the door. He looked terrible, his eyes were swollen and red, and tears were splashing down his cheeks.

"You've heard." Hagrid sobbed. Harry nodded, and missed the confusion on Ron and Hermione's faces. Hagrid was just about to throw himself at Harry, who remembered the last time quite vividly. He'd had back pains for days after.

"Let's get inside and have a cup of tea." he said, effectively getting Hagrid's attention. "O' course. No good lettin all the heat out." Hagrid motioned for them to get inside. They all looked relived at him calming down.

"So what's wrong Hagrid." Hermione finally asked, sending Harry a look as well. Ron looked downcast. He was obviously worried that Hagrid would burst into tears again. Hagrid's eyes did tear up again and he shoved a letter towards Harry, who started reading it aloud, after Hagrid had blown his nose in a very loud affair.

_Dear Mr Hagrid_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

Ron started smiling, but after one look at Harry, the smile slowly melted away. Harry continued.

_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship…_

Harry stopped reading at the list of the school governors.

"Oh." said Ron in a faint voice, he looked unsure of what to say, as Harry's face, which he had been looking at, was unreadable. Finally, Ron settled for one of Hagrid's rock hard cakes, letting it soak in hot tea before trying to suck on it. There really was no point in biting it, as that would more damage to his teeth than the cake. He nearly choked on it, when a sudden sound, coming from the back of the cabin made him jump high in his seat. Buckbeak was lying there chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. Ron slowly put his cake down on the table at the sight, turning a soft shade of green.

"I couldn' leave him tied up there in the snow." Hagrid said in self-defence at the look coming from Ron and Hermione.

"Of course not Hagrid. It is Christmas after all." Harry said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Hagrid just beamed at him, whilst Ron and Hermione gave him incredulous looks.

"You will have to put up a strong defence." said Hermione, pulling out the little reporters' pad she'd had in the common room the night before. "I'm sure you can prove that Buckbeak is a good hippogriff." she said, patting his arm.

"Won' make a diff'rence." Hagrid sobbed. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak…" Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then he gave a great wail and started sobbing again. Hermione turned to Harry for help.

"Look Hagrid. You just need to have a little faith." Ron's head turned to Harry so quickly there was a soft popping sound. Harry shock his head in a, keep-quiet kind of way and Ron settled for rubbing his sore neck. Hagrid stopped crying at the tone Harry used, and after blowing his nose once more, he was looking a little shamed of his behaviour.

"Yer right, Harry. I should ave a little faith in the ministry of magic." He didn't look quite convinced himself, but after Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded at him he seemed to feel better. And after Hermione promised to look up some facts for him he even gave them a smile when they were leaving. They all settled in for a reading night in the common room. Hermione was in heaven whilst Ron looked ready to fall asleep at any time. They both seemed to have forgotten their quarrel from earlier, Harry was still not sure what it had been about, when they all crept into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything!

Of Crackers and socks

A soft pillow, sent from Ron's direction, woke Harry up on Christmas morning.

"Oy! Presents!" Ron was already tearing through his pile of presents, before Harry even had the chance to put his glasses on. Ron went on complaining about the maroon colour of his Weasley sweater. He would still of course wear his mothers' homemade sweater with pride later on.

Harry reached for his own home made sweater, and immediately pulled it on, on top of his pyjamas.

"Harry? Why did you give me a dress robe?" Ron suddenly asked looking puzzled. Harry just gave him a small smile.

He snacked on one of the homemade mince pies and almost choked on it, at the sight of a thin, carefully wrapped parcel. Ron who had walked over to pat Harry on the back, stopped.

"What's that?" he asked. Harry didn't answer. Why did he get the broom, his Nimbus wasn't broken or anything. He tore the wrapping of and couldn't help smiling, this was the broom he'd flown when fighting the dragon. It was a Firebolt. His Firebolt! Ron seemed to be in denial. He stuttered several times before finally managing to get out a sentence. "Who sent it, to you?" Harry looked through the wrapping, Sirius might have left a note this time. He finally found a small note in the corner of the wrapping.

_Thought you might like having a really fast broom. You're a great flyer! Thank you for believing in me, everything will be sorted out soon._

_Your godfather Sirius_

Harry's breath got caught in his throat. Sirius had obviously not seen the note, which Harry had sent with Crookshanks. But he didn't care, Sirius had just written him a letter! Harry felt a huge smile lit up his face.

"Well? Who's it from?" Ron asked, irritated at having to wait. Harry sat at an angle, so Ron hadn't been able to read the note. "Sirius. It's from Sirius, he says he thinks I'm a great flyer." Harry finally answered. Ron furrowed his brows. "He's innocent, remember." Harry said, shaking his head at Ron's uncertain nod. Harry smiled at a sudden thought. "I bet you Hermione will tell Professor McGonagall about the broom." he sad to Ron who looked scandalised. "She wouldn't do that." he said. Harry laughed, shaking his head. "We'll see." he said, in an all-knowing voice. Ron looked nervous, all of a sudden.

"Harry. Um…you know how you seem to know all these things…well I was sort of wondering if you could see anything in my near future?" Harry looked at Ron surprised. Ron had a very serious look on his face.

"Well I…um…" he looked down on the floor in embarrassment, what was he to say? If he didn't say anything, then Ron would think he didn't want to do it for him. But what could he say? "Um…you're going to lose a friend." He finally said, thinking about Scabbers soon being history. Ron however just rolled his eyes at that. "I know that already. You told me on our first Divination lesson." he said, looking snubbed. Harry searched for something else in his memory. "You'll get the fright of your life soon." Harry said, thinking that Sirius might still come in to their dormitory to look for Scabbers. Ron didn't look to happy about that though.

"Sorry for asking." he said in a weak voice, looking around the room in suspicion. "What are you two moping about? You're not fighting on Christmas. Are you?" Hermione stepped inside, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks.

"Don't bring _him_ in here." said Ron, looking franticly for Scabbers, who was buried deep in his bed. Hermione dropped Crookshanks into Harry's lap, after Harry motioned for the cat. Ron sent him a glare, to which Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who sent you that?" Hermione asked, after seeing the new broom. "Sirius." Harry answered absentmindly, scratching Crookshanks behind the ear. The cat was purring loudly in pleasure. Ron's pyjamas pocket was trembling. "Harry. We're not completely sure of his…" She trailed of at his angry look. "Well could you at least, let professor McGonagall have a look at it?" she asked, pleadingly. Ron looked surprised at Harry, who was smiling to himself. "Ok. That's a deal." Hermione relaxed. "When did you become friends?" She asked, looking at Him and Crookshanks. Harry sent Ron a look, but Ron seemed to be absorbed with the rest of the sweets sent by Mrs Weasley, to Harry. As if sensing that they were talking about him, the cat stood up in one smooth motion and stretched. Harry, who had a guess as to what the cat was up to, was still surprised at the speed of which the cat attached its claws into Ron's pocket. Ron who went into full panic mode, managed to catch Scabbers before the cat. He turned to yell at it, but accidentally stepped on poor Crookshanks tail, and fell backwards. The cat shoot out of the room, howling.

"RON! HOW COULD YOU! HE'S JUST A CAT!" Hermione screamed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she hurried out after her cat. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ron yelled after her, rubbing his sore bottom. "Fright of a life time, You couldn't have been more right." Ron muttered, making a face as he stood up. He had bumped into Harry's trunk on his way down.

The three of them had a very boring morning, as Ron refused to say he was sorry for stepping on Crookshanks, and Hermione refused to see it from his point of view. Harry had brought down his potions book, thinking he could read up on the subject, if the two of them were going to mope around all morning.

"Harry. What are you doing? You can't read a book on Christmas." Ron said, shocked. Harry shrugged, but put the book down after Ron suggested a game of chess. Hermione was silently glaring daggers at Ron over the top of her book, with Crookshank in her lap.

The Gryffindor trio made it down to the Great Hall, in time for lunch. The tables had all been moved away, leaving only a twelve-seat table, in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were all sitting round it, together with Filch and three Hogwarts students. "Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore called out to them as they approached the table. "Oh, and Harry. The socks fit very nicely." He said, much to Harry's embarrassment. Harry blushed not only because of the looks he received from the others around the table, but because Dumbledore looked genuinely happy about the present. His blue eyes were sparkling more than ever.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore offered the end of a silver one to Snape. Ron snorted up his drink through his nose at the sight that met them. "Oh, Harry! I completely forgot to tell you, what happened after you left with Professor Lupin." Harry had a pretty good idée. "Snape came in, saying he was to take over the lesson, and he asked Neville to step up..." Ron had to stop and laugh.

"Anyway, out steps this other Snape… and Hermione talks Neville through the whole repel the Boggart, blab, blab, blab. In the end, Snape stood there with Nev's granny's old hat and handbag! Can you believe it?" Ron was pointing at the hat on top of Dumbledore's head, laughing his head of. Hermione who sat besides him gave him a glare, but it was only half-hearted.

Harry stared at the sour looking Snape who was sending daggers at Dumbledore who was wearing a vulture stuffed hat. Suddenly Snape turned to look at him, with furrowed brows, Harry remembering how he'd been insisting on Snape staying for the lesson, looked away. Hermione seemed to remember as well, as she gave him a half glare, half smile. Luckily the food appeared, taking Harry's mind away from Snape's searching eyes.

"Sybill, this is a surprise." said Dumbledore suddenly. "Yes, yes. Big surprise." Harry muttered, sarcastically. The other teachers looked disapproving at his tone. "You're a good student, Harry. Never had such raw talent in my class before." Trelawney sniffed, before sitting down. Harry sneered at her, she was getting on his nerves. She had taken up the habit of calling him Harry, as he was her _most promising_ student ever, and had earned the right! Harry didn't have the heart to tell her, what he thought of her calling him, _my little seer_!

"Oh, the terror!" she suddenly cried. Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. The first one to rise will die…" Harry suddenly froze. The first one to rise. He and Ron had been the two first to rise the last time. And since he was immune to death or whatever, Ron had died first. She had been right.

"Harry! You alright?" Ron asked worriedly, looking scared. Harry took a deep breath and slowly turned to Ron. "But you're alive." he whispered. Ron went white, and Harry realised his mistake. Ron was about to rise when Harry bet him to it, holding him down. "HARRY! Get the bloody hell of me!" Ron shouted, looking wild. Harry realise what he was doing when Dumbledore came over and asked him to please release Ron.

"What do you mean I'm alive? Of course I'm alive!" Ron looked at his hands as if to prove that they still were solid. "Um…yes, I just had a dream. You know, you being my best mate and all…I'm scared of loosing you…that's all." Harry managed to get out. Trelawney who sat besides him nodded. "You should count your self lucky." she said to Ron, who looked as if he was about to jump on her. "Dreams of death by a true seer, often brings richness to the family of the diseased." Harry and Ron both slumped down in their chairs defeated. What did you say to that?

"Am I dead, Harry?" Ron asked, besides him. Hermione slapped him on the head. "Oy! What are you doing!" Ron exclaimed. "Checking." was Hermione's cheeky response. Harry started laughing, Ron's face was just to good to miss. "I'm surrounded by crazy people, that's what I am." Ron said aloud, shaking his head.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about what Harry had said, by the end of the lunch. "You coming?" Ron asked Hermione. "No! Harry has something he wants to say to Professor McGonagall." she said looking at Harry expectantly. "Hermione! Can't you wait until we've had a go, at least?" Whined Ron. Hermione looked scandalised. "RON! The broom might be cursed! It might not be from Black! It might…" Harry walked away from their conversation and over to the professor.

"Um, professor. Sirius, um my godfather, sent me a broom for Christmas. Hermione would like it if you checked it for any curses." McGonagall looked shocked. "Black sent you a gift?" she asked. Harry nodded and summoned it. The hall went quiet when the polished Firebolt glided in. McGonagall looked at the broom with Quidditch cups dancing in front of her eyes. "Yes, I'll try and get it sorted as soon as possible, Potter. I appreciate you coming here and tell me on your own." Harry walked over to the still arguing Ron and Hermione. They had not even noticed the broom flying by on its own. "Come on then guys, stop arguing. It's Christmas." Ron nodded after saying it was all her fault.

"Harry. You promised!" Hermione said. Harry just pointed at McGonagall, who was holding the broom as if it was made of gold, she was leering at Snape who had turned away to face the wall. Hermione blushed and walked towards the door before them. Harry followed closely mirrored by Ron. Ha told her good, you did! Ron muttered as they followed her.

Harry just shook his head and wondered if Sirius had found the secret basket with Christmas food that Harry had smuggled out to the cave, with the help of Dobby, or if he was munching on a rat as they spoke.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything from the Rowling world…I'm just having fun. Sorry for the long delay.

A future painted in pink 

Harry was very surprised as he woke up on the last day of the winter holiday, where had all the free time gone. The other students had already begun to arrive back when Harry finally decided to exit the dormitory. Oliver Wood had gone into denial after being told about Harry's new Firebolt, by a sad looking Ron. He had vowed to get the broom back from McGonagall's hands in no time. He had then later on returned with a confused face, saying that their Head of House was being unreasonable. If Harry thought that his generous, escaped convict, godfather was a good person then who were they to take away **_the best broom ever made_**? After screaming the last,Wood had looked absolutely scandalised as Harry only shrugged his shoulders, he of course didn't know that Harry was sure of getting the broom back before their next game. The day had passed agonisingly slow from then on and Harry had avoided Wood for the rest of the day after getting a long lecture in the importance of having good brooms in Quidditch.

The next day classes resumed again, to early in Harry and Ron's opinion. Ron had made a remark at breakfast time about the holiday being to short, Hermione who sat with a book open behind her bowl of porridge had given him a look and exclaimed that the holidays should be shortened down to at least half the time.

After eating their breakfast in relative peace, they walked down to Hagrid's for a double lesson outside. Since it was a dull and chilly morning, most of the student grumbled on their way down, but they all perked up after seeing the great fire Hagrid had lighted up. It was hard to say if it was the salamanders crawling inside the fire or the students huddled around it that enjoyed the fire the most. Harry, who had enjoyed the Care of Magical creatures' lesson, sulked all the way up to Professor Trelawney's class. Ron was smirking after Hermione made a comment about Harry being the teachers pet. Harry did not appreciate the joke.

"Ah, Harry my little pet." Harry pushed away the urge to scream and kick, as Trelawney patted his head, smiling at her favourite student. "Have you had any more sightings with your inner eye since the one on Christmas?" asked Trelawney in a loud voice getting the whole class attention. Harry glared at her. "You had a prediction." Parvati asked in a sulking voice, she had been treating him badly every since divination classes had started. Nothing she did seemed to get the teachers attention whenever Harry was near. Ron who was seated next to Harry went pale. "Yes, Harry the brave boy, predicted the future death of a close friend." Trelawney paused for a good effect and then turned towards Ron with a sad sigh shaking her head.

"Stupid hag." Harry spat, he was furious, Trelawney had devoted the entire lesson to death omens asking for Harry's opinion on most, turning Ron into a nervous wreck. "You're not going to die." Harry exclaimed for the tenth time looking at Ron who was walking with his head bowed down. "But…" Ron stuttered finally looking up. "No! And that's that! No more talk about it." Harry dragged them down towards the Great Hall for lunch, Ron made Hermione very worried after exclaiming that he really wasn't that hungry.

"I have come to pay my respect Weasel! I heard that you're about to drop down dead, it'll be good for your family. You know, more money to buy proper clothes to the rest of the ten children." Ron growled and Hermione took a good hold of his arm to stop him from whacking the blond boy right there in front of the teachers.

"Oh don't you even get me started on your future." Harry snapped pushing past a surprised Malfoy to get to the Gryffindor table. He was not in the mood for Malfoy after having a class of divination from hell. The blond boys face lost some colour and he backed away confused.

"What are you talking about Potter!" he yelled after Harry. "I said, don't get me started on your future. It's not painted in pink you know." Harry yelled back taking a seat next to Neville. Malfoy made it over to the table with a scowl making Neville scoot away from Harry quickly.

"You had better tell me what you know." Malfoy demanded in a commanding voice. Harry just ignored him and started to load food onto his plate.

"I want to know. Tell me!" Malfoy screamed in a shrill voice and stomped his foot down hard on the floor, making the hall hush down. He blushed at all the stares he was receiving and gave Harry one last disgusted look. He turned on his heal and proceeded to stalk over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin's all huddled close to him wanting to know what the fuss was about.

"That was great mate." A smiling Ron exclaimed, loading food ontohis plate. Hermione who had been dreading Ron's reaction seemed to take a breath of relief at the sight of food in front of him. She turned with a thoughtful look towards a scowling Harry. Trelawney was seated up at the teacher's table waving at him.

"Do you really know what's inMalfoy's future?" Hermione asked when Harry turned his eyes away from the terrible sight at the high table. Harry shrugged and continued on with his meal.

"I mean did you see his face?" Ron mumbled under his breath happily in between bites, he seemed to have forgotten all about his own looming future. Hermione sighed between them in defeat. After lunch, they had an uninteresting DaDa lesson much to Harry's delight.

A week after the new term had started it was time for the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin crushed Ravenclaw much to the other teams displeasure, which led to Malfoy strutting about the castle with his head held high.

January passed quickly and soon February was upon them. Harry, who had received the Firebolt back from McGonagall's clutches at the end of January, had given Ron his old Nimbus. Ron had only accepted it after Harry mentioned about giving it to Ginny if Ron didn't want it. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Ron sporting such a big smile as at the moment of holding the nimbus. Ginny on the other hand had sent them glares and Harry was starting to regret using Ginny to get Ron to accept the broom. Another downside to giving him the broom was that Ron now dragged Harry out onto the Quidditch pitch as soon as they were out of classes, much to Woods delight. Oliver was already discussing about hiring Ron to be Harry's privet coach, they could be seen having indebt talks on different Quidditch strategies. Overall, Harry tried to stay out of it as much as he could even though he loved flying. He had taken to escape to the library again, much to Hermione's pleasure.

One night after a Quidditch practise, when Ron and Harry were making their way back up to Gryffindor tower, they found Neville outside the portrait begging to get in. "I wrote them all down, but I lost them, please let me in." Harry felt a big smile blossom out on his face, finally things were moving on. "Yes. Well done Neville." Ron and a very surprised looking Neville turned to look at Harry as if he'd gone mad. Sir Cadogan looked puzzled and disappointed. "Good even, young sir. You know of this loon, who is trying to force entry to the glorious chamber within?" Harry nodded still smiling like mad. "You alright mate?" Ron asked worriedly as they entered the common room. "Yeah. Do you think you could drop of my broom on my bed?" Harry asked holding out his broom to a smiling Ron. "Sure mate, I'll be right down." whilst Ron took his time to carry their brooms towards the stairs, with many envious onlookers, Harry got seated next to a hard working Hermione.

"What's happening Harry?" Hermione asked after casting a look on Harry's face. "What?" Harry asked absentmindly trying to keep an eye on the stairs. "That look on your face." she explained, putting down her Arithmancy book on the table. "Oh, nothing" he mumbled. Hermione who had been on the verge of opening her mouth to disagree quickly turned in her seat, as a strangled yell echoed from the boy's staircase. Harry leaned forward in his seat with his eyes locked on the stairs. Ron soon came running down carrying his bed sheet.

"LOOK!" he screamed at Hermione, red in the face. "LOOK!" he practically threw the sheet on the surprised girl. "Ron…I what?" she stuttered. He pointed out something red and Hermione gasped. "BLOOD!" Ron yelled making Hermione's eyes tear up. "I…I don't know what to say, Ron." But Ron wasn't listening to her, he was slowly turning towards a suddenly nervous looking Harry.

"You knew!" he hissed. Harry swallowed hard, Ron was looking very intimidating at the moment. "Um…now see here Ron…" However, Ron wasn't listening anymore to Harry's ramble than he had to Hermione's, he got seated still holding the sheet in one hand. "Let me think." He whispered putting the other hand up to cover his eyes. "You said I would loose a friend but gain another, right?" Ron asked after awhile. Harry slowly nodded and jumped when Ron quickly moved closer.

"So what is it? An owl?" Harry looked confused until he realised that Ron was talking about a new pet. "Erm…" Harry was unsure of what to say. "Ronald Weasley! You can not be serious, you've just lost your pet and…and now you're…" Ron shook his head at her. "He was getting old anyway." Ron said calmly. Harry couldn't help snorting quietly, this is not how he remembered it.

"Well let's hope that poor Crockshank doesn't get sick, Merlin knows what sicknesses that Rat could have been carrying. He was after all Percy's first." Fred or was it George exclaimed from behind Harry, making Ron crack up in laughter, after making sure that the mentioned Head Prefect wasn't around. Harry was astounded at the difference in reaction Ron was displaying. Hermione just looked disgusted and a little worried at the joke. Harry patted her hand. "Crookshank isn't going to get sick or anything." He said to her making her sniff and pick up her book again. The twins and Ron howled in laughter, Fred even falling down on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own anything!

the long delay is because my mom got really sick and it had me worried. hope you like the update

OOPS I DID IT AGAIN 

Harry was on the verge of killing either Ron or Malfoy, or maybe both, if they didn't leave him alone. They were both pushing him too far with their nagging.

Ron, who didn't seem to suffer at all after loosing his beloved rat Scabbers, kept badgering him about what his new pet would be and when it would arrive. Harry wished that Ron could see how he'd reacted the last time.

He had loosened up on the subject however, when Harry had taken up the habit of telling Ron all about the interesting subject of potions as soon as the lanky red head came to close for Harry's liking. This had however led to Ron ganging up with Oliver Wood, discussing new strategies or Harry, which was just as bad as Ron talking about his future pet, this led to Harry having not only Ron nagging him about practising more Quidditch but now Wood came in to the picture too.

Harry was ever so grateful to have Hermione scream at them whenever they got to close to their table, which was filled with books. She seemed to think that Harry's newfound joy of reading and studying shouldn't be disturbed with pointless Quidditch talk, earning herself very potent glares from Wood and Ron whenever they got sent away by her.

Moreover, as if that wasn't enough, Malfoy kept pestering him about his not-so-good future, wanting to know what Harry knew. The blond boy even had the courage to walk up to the Gryffindor table during the meals demanding to get an answer, much to the Gryffindors pleasure and Harry's surprise. His off hand comment must have reallyhad had an impact on the sulky boy, to get him to walk up to their table at every meal. Fred and George were thumping Harry on the back congratulating him on his success, every time an irritated McGonagall sent Malfoy away. Harry was really at an end, they had to stop pestering him or someone would get hurt.

He was at the moment hiding in the room of requirement, after having finally gathered enough courage to enter through the door. He was now very careful about what he asked of the room, he did not want to end up in one of Voldemort's lumpy, moth eaten chairs again. The room he'd found Voldemort's book in still sent shivers up his spine when just thinking about it.

He was also getting more frustrated with his repeated failure to get to the room where he had hidden the Half-blood prince's potions book. He had given up the hopes of getting his hands on the present one as Snape was watching him like a hawk. Every movement in the classroom was analysed and if he as much as looked up from whatever assignment they had he had to endure murderous glares. Harry had a feeling that Snape had figured out that Harry had an unhealthy fixation with the corner cupboard as it had a very big lock on it and shimmered whenever someone came to close. Therefore, he really was desperate to find out whether or not the future one still was stored in the room of requirement. He had of course thought about the possibility of the room not existing as of yet, but as he remembered the room being quite filled with various things, he had decided to humour himself and continue on with his search.

The room he'd finally settled in, to read up on potions, was a very good imitation of the Gryffindor common room, which suited Harry well as he had a hard time picturing Voldemort sitting on a red and gold coloured chair, in such a Gryffindor dominated room, plotting to take over the world.

Harry was just reading up on different mind controlling potions when he realised that he was supposed to be somewhere and that Ron and Wood would skin him alive if he was late. So with that encouraging thought he set of for the Quidditch pit. Unfortunately, for him he got side tracked by a very scowling Slytherin.

"You will tell me my future now!" Malfoy demanded stomping his foot on the floor. Harry merely raised his eyebrows at the sight, making the other boy blush. "If you need a reading of your future I recommend Trelawney. She's very good." Harry smirked at the face Malfoy was making. "She's a fraud and you know it." Malfoy glared at Harry who shrugged. "She looks like a bug." Malfoy said as if it explained everything. Harry nodded patiently and sneaked a look down on his watch, damn going to be late if I don't move, he thought. "Look, I have Quidditch practise planned now, if you want to have a chat you'll have to have to do it walking." he side stepped a very confused Malfoy and started to make his way down to the pit where he could see the team gathering. "I don't get you. You're not supposed to invite me to your practise." Malfoy whined as he followed Harry down to the pit. He seemed lost and confused. The Gryffindors all looked shocked when he sat down next to a very dignified Hermione who didn't spare him a look.

"It's all so wrong." Malfoy muttered looking down on his hands as if they held the answer to the mystery of Harry Potter.

Ten minuets later a scowling Snape came stalking down and led the still confused Malfoy up to the school, muttering about Potter's and their ability to destroy good Slytherins. Harry who was busy flying on his broom didn't notice a thing. When Ron finally caught up with him in the air, he had caught the snitch enough times to make Wood beam with pride.

"It's practically in our hands." he sniffed with shiny eyes, after patting Harry on the head and shaking hands with Ron who looked very important. The rest of the team was in awe as well, Wood hadn't said a single bad thing, not even when Katie Bell had chased George around the pit wobbly, for spinning her around ten times making her feel very disoriented and sick .

The next morning Harry rose up early to get some time on his own, as he no doubt would be pestered later on if Gryffindor won the game. Ron came stumbling down much later holding Harry's Firebolt as if it was made of gold. They hadn't showed the broom to any of the other houses as Wood had had severe security issues that needed to be sorted out first.

Wood came down before Hermione so Harry had to survive a talk about how important it was that the broom was protected, Ron who was nodding vigorously by his side said that he would care for _them, _meaning Harry and the broom, as if Dumbledore himself had ordered it. Wood had given Ron such a fond look that Harry had felt the need to ask them to get a room. Neither had liked the implications, much to newly arrived Fred and George's amusement.

After being told by a very pompous Percy that he had to win the game, as he and Penny had a bet going, Harry settled down to eat ignoring the stares and whispering.

"I have a right to know what you know about my future. It's in the law. It says that all seers must give…" Malfoy trailed of as he caught sight of Harry's Firebolt on the table, heavily guarded by a glaring Ron who kept shooing away stray hands from touching the shiny broom.

Harry ignored Malfoy's slack jaw and looked up at the blond Slytherin pondering if what he'd said was true. Because if it was then he had a right to know about Trelawney's prophesy. He never got a chance to ask about the truth of Malfoy's statement as Ron pulled him up by his arm and insisted that he run a warm up lap on the pitch, Wood who quickly caught on gave further orders and soon the entire team was out on the pitch, glaring at a non-puzzled Ron.

It was a good day to play, with no rain and a light breeze. Harry found that he actually felt good after doing the warm up lap and from the looks of it so did the rest of the team.

Wood plunged into his pre game speech and ended it by smiling proudly at Harry. They watched as the Ravenclaw team arrived, looking tired. Cho gave a big yawn as she passed Harry, much to her embarrassment. Harry wondered what he'd ever seen in her as she plucked out a small mirror from her blue Quidditch dress and started inspecting her face.

Wood and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands and then they were of. Harry felt pleased when he saw the look of surprise on Cho's face, as he zoomed faster than anyone else up into the air.

"They're of, and just look at Potter handling that broom! I don't know who's more amazing, Potter with his just-out-of-bed looks or the fantastic new Firebolt he's flying. The Firebolt is rumoured to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this years World championships..." Harry blushed at Lee's choice of words when describing him and felt very relived when McGonagall gave him a telling of.

Harry flew a whole lap around the Pitch trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch, Cho was tailing him as good as she could. A smirk worthy of Malfoy suddenly appeared on his face, he had a sudden urge to play, as he was stopped by one of the Ravenclaw beaters. The onlookers could only gasp as Harry's broom suddenly flipped over and headed straight for the ground in death defying speed, only to straighten up a couple of feet above the ground. Lee Jordan was praising his flying skills and launched into another heated Firebolt speech, much to Professor McGonagall's irritation. Cho finally caught up with Harry as he sat surveying the pitch high above the other players, Harry felt proud at seeing her flustered face. She gave him what was supposed to be a seductive smile, but it ended up being a very strained smile, as she had a hard time catching her breath.

"Hi there, you're Cho right?" Harry smiled at her blushing face, two could play this game he thought. "Yes…that's a very nice broom…eh…"She blushed again and Harry fought the urge to snort, did she practise to blush like that or was he really affecting her that much. She closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy the fact that they were sitting still. Harry faced the pitch again and that's when he saw it, the snitch hiding next to a scowling McGonagall. He quickly checked the score one hundred and ten, before zooming of leaving Cho behind looking surprised. The snitch seemed to have realised that it had been spotted as it fluttered away towards the Ravenclaw supporters. Harry was hot on its trail however and soon he caught up with it right in front of Malfoy's face. The blond looked peevishly at him and seemed insulted by the fact that Harry had caught the snitch in front of him.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers and whistles, and the team soon surrounded Harry as he landed and McGonagall ignored Lee saying that Harry was a bloody brilliant player, in front of everyone.

Wood had tears of joy pouring down his cheeks as they celebrated their victory with smuggled bottles of Butterbeer and sweets, all thanks to the twins, in the common room. The twins even got Hermione to accept a bottle which she enjoyed by the fire reading through her papers. She was much more relaxed this year than the last third year, but Harry put that up as her not having Ron on her back and Harry and Ron actually helping her with the case to help Buckbeak, well Harry helping her. Ron was far too busy talking with his hero Wood, to help in such trivial matters as a Hippogriff's case against the ministry, Harry had after all said it would work out in the end. And Harry was always right. Both Harry and Hermione had rolled their eyes at that statement.

The twins were the only one's still arguing with McGonagall when she appeared in her nightgown after one in the morning, the rest of the Gryffindors all agreed that it had been a good celebration and that it was time for bed.

Harry climbed up in bed after saying good night to a yawning Neville and Ron. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry Woke up and dived out of bed, he caught sight of Sirius quickly exiting the dorm and set of to catch up with him. He was however hindered by the younger student all coming up to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened Harry?" Fred, who was making his way down towards their dorm asked surprised. Harry sighed, this was the second time he'd let Sirius get away. He slowly made his way up to the dorm to find Ron sitting calmly on his bed.

"I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that this is the fright of a life time you were mentioning earlier." he stated in a calm voice glaring at Harry. Harry could not help wincing, he'd never heard Ron talk so calmly before. Casting a glance backwards, he saw Fred and George back out of the dorm very slowly.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Ron was dangerously red in his face as heyelled at Harry, looking ready to pummel him to the ground.

"Mr Weasley and Potter! What is the purpose of having this yelling match at this hour?" Professor McGonagall was standing in their doorway looking furious. Harry saw Ron deflate in front of their Head of House. "Er…well you see…it's like this…" Harry trailed out looking down on the floor. What was he supposed to say? My godfather just attacked my best friend with a knife. "I just had a nightmare, and…um…Harry didn't wake me up." Ron looked down on the floor blushing at the lie. Harry had a hard time keeping the surprise from showing as McGonagall's eyes bore into him. He wondered if she practised Legimency.

The dorm was quiet as she made her way downstairs cursing Quidditch celebrations. Harry slowly turned to Ron as the last student not belonging in their year exited the dorm. "I forgot." He offered quickly when Ron opened his mouth to speak. That had however been the wrong thing to say, as Ron's face turned red again. "What I mean is, I got so caught up with Quidditch that it slipped my mind." The colour on Ron's face faded a bit, but he still looked murderous. "You're fine anyway, so no harm done." Harry continued as he climbed into his bed. "If you don't count having a mad man holding a knife over you. I don't know why I just lied to her…" Ron muttered as he too climbed into bed. "Oh it's because that mad man is going to give you your new pet." Harry answered and sighed contently as the dorm finally turned quiet, he felt that he could do with at least a couple of hours more sleep.

"WHAT!" Harry sighed at Ron's outburst and contemplated on just ignoring him.


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go, another chap.

A True Seer? 

NOTE: Harry is not gay, he likes girls! Just thought you should know.

Harry was impressed with Ron's ability to stay calm for the rest of the week after having had a mad escaped convict standing over him with a knife, whilst he was sleeping.

Ron, had to both Harry's and Hermione's surprise, played the hole incident of as Sirius suffering from a bout of temporary madness after being coped up in Azkaban for such a long time.

"I mean for all we know, holding a knife over somebody's head in the middle of the night might be the usual way to wake up a friend…" Hermione had groaned when Ron had tried to explain away the fact that Sirius had held a knife, whilst waking him.

"And besides, he is giving me a pet." Ron had added as an after thought making Harry groan. Ron was pestering him even more about the pet now, than before. He seemed to think that it had to be something special. "Yes, not only will you be the only one who can say that they've gotten an animal from an escaped convict, but just imagine what it could be. I mean look how Hagrid turned out after his visit there. Let's just hope that whatever you get doesn't have teeth." Ron had steadily gotten paler and paler as Hermione ranted. Harry on the other hand scowled.

"Hagrid liked monsters before he went to Azkaban, I mean he _was_ sentenced because of Aragog." Ron lost what little colour he had had at the mention of Hagrid's pet spider in the forbidden forest. "Don't talk about it, Harry." he whispered."He's not giving me a s..s..spider is he?" he stuttered after some silence, making Harry roll his eyes. "No, Ron! He's not giving you a spider." Harry said patting his shaking arm.

Ron had been extremely confused when Hagrid had walked them down to his hut telling them about Buckbeak's upcoming execution. "I thought you said everything would work out?" Ron whispered to Harry, when Hagrid blew his nose for the tenth time. "There is still the appeal." Hermione tried to comfort the huge man. "Yeah. Have a little faith." Ron said patting Hagrid's arm uncomfortably. He blushed at the look Hermione was giving him. Hagrid followed them up to the castle before heading back home.

The trio caught sight of Malfoy and his goons, laughing whilst looking at Hagrid. Harry suddenly had a great idea. They easily caught up with the Slytherins, Malfoy sending glares at Harry. He had finally stopped going up to the Gryffindor table during meal times after a good chat with Snape about proper Slytherin behaviour. Nevertheless, the glare seemed to be there all the time. Malfoy was just about to be smacked by a furious Hermione, when Harry out of nowhere, grabbed her arm inches away from the blonds face.

"Come with me Draco. Let's take a walk." Malfoy looked to be shocked at Hermione's attempt to hit him and Harry's successful rescue. "Are you coming or what?" Harry asked over his shoulder slowing down so that the blond could catch up. Ron and Hermione looked just as shocked as Crabbe and Goyle when Malfoy walked towards Harry, muttering about being under some kind of a curse. "What do you want?" he asked sulkily, knowing that Harry had saved him from being hit by a girl. "I have a proposition to make." Harry answered, smirking at Malfoy's obvious discomfort. "You're not going to do another reading of my future are you?" The blond asked suspiciously hiding his hands behind his back. "No…" Harry looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. He could still see Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle huddle in a strange looking group waiting for him and Malfoy to return. "This is what I propose…"

Harry entered the Charms classroom before Ron and Hermione smiling. They were still eyeing him bewildered. Ron was silently muttering the name Draco to himself in distaste, when Flitwick harrumphed and started his lesson. They were practising Cheering charms.

Harry who suddenly had realised that the next lesson was Divination seemed to be immune to the effect of the charm, much to Flitwick's amusement. He was taking notes on how many charms Harry was being hit with, as he'd never seen anyone stand unaffected for such a long time.

In the end, Ron had to drag Harry out of the charms classroom as Flitwick wanted to continue to cast cheering charms and Harry was more than willing to miss the next lesson, they were a couple of minutes late but being with Harry they just got waved of to a table by a smiling Trelawney. Harry felt as if he'd been dragged to his never ending doom, but Hermione who had heard him muttering offered him no compation.

"Should have thought of that before you opened your mouth near her, in the first place." Was all she had to say about it. "But, but... I was sick." Hermione rolled her eyes at his excuse whilst Ron enjoyed seeing someone else suffer. "Damn. Not Crystal balls." Harry whispered having noticed the misty balls on the table. "Ah, Harry my boy. How are you?"Trelawney had somehow sneaked up on him from behind and was now beaming at him through her big bug eyes. Hermione who was seated next to Harry eyed her in disgust.

"Fine." Harry answered snappishly. "Good, good." she fluttered away to Lavender and Parvati before calling for everyone's attention. She started to explain about the Crystal balls to the class, excluding Harry of course as he was above them all in the subject of Divination.

Harry grumbled under his breath about teachers singling out innocent, unknowing students unfairly, whilst glaring hatefully at the misty Crystal ball.

A ray of light had somehow managed to find its way in through the heavily draped windows and was now a small glowing dot inside Harry's crystal ball. Harry let his eyes rest upon the white dot hovering inside the swirling grey mist. He slid down in his chair and slowly leaned forward to follow the dot that now was floating around on the ever-swirling mist that slowly had started to clear. His eyes lids grew heavier and his pupils dilated making his eyes darker. Harry could see a dark ring emerging around the edge of the ball getting deeper and deeper, the longer he looked. Soon he could see that it was the rim of a goblet filled with what looked to be boiling water. The water was slowly simmering until soon becoming still and translucent. He had a vague thought that the water was going to be sweet smelling, and just as he was about to take a sniff, something hard hit him in the head.

"Bloody hell mate! You were completely gone there, like under a spell!" Ron exclaimed putting the heavy book on Crystal gazing, that he had hit Harry on the head with, down on the table.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Trelawney's sudden shriek of rage made Harry jump high in his seat. "YOU NEVER, EVER DISTURB A SEER IN THE MIDDLE OF A VISION!" Harry looked around the room to see the students eyeing him expectantly, as if wanting to know what he'd seen this time.

"My dear boy. What did you see on your voyage to the land beyond?" Trelawney asked in her best I-am-mysterious voice. "I…um…" it was then that he realised it. He had actually seen something. "A goblet! It was filled with water." Trelawney nodded as if to encourage him to continue. "Um… and that's it. Well that's where Ron, um…" Harry looked sorry for Ron as Trelawney once again turned angrily on Ron.

"Disturbing a seer, why you should be expelled." she said coldly to the blushing Ron who was eyeing the table in shame. "You have no right to criticize Ron, just because you're a bad teacher." Hermione was furious. "You have never said anything to us about any dangers in disturbing a seer." She was standing now, screaming at the surprised teacher."Why, I think that you're the worst teacher there is." she added.

"You are free to leave my class whenever you want Ms Granger." Trelawney huffed insulted. The other students in the class could only gape in shock when Hermione gathered her things and left the class through the trapdoor.

Harry sighed, guess something's don't change he thought. "Wow." Ron sighed, looking at the trapdoor in awe. Harry hummed in agreement absentmindly. "She's great when she screams at other people, isn't she?" Ron asked wistfully, making Harry snort quietly. The horrible truth was slowly sinking in. he had seen something in that crystal ball and it was freaking him out. He had disliked the excuse of being a seer in the first place and now the thought of actually possessing some kind of ability made him shudder in fright.

"Sorry for disturbing you mate." Ron suddenly whispered besides him. "It's just…you were in a Trans or something. I even kicked you, and you didn't bat an eye. It was bloody scary." Harry looked at Ron's honest face.

"It's all right Ron. Don't think about it. It was just some water." Harry whispered back, not really knowing if he meant it or not. He felt strange knowing that he'd had a vision in the crystal ball. For the first time in his life, he opened one of the books on the table, trying to find any information on Crystal balls and see if there were any references to water goblets.

Harry spent the entire Easter holiday studying his divination books and helping Hermione with her potions essays, whilst Ron had taken upon himself to save Buckbeak to Hermione's great surprise. Ron was treating Hermione with silk gloves, he seemed to still be in a state of awe at her defending him. Hermione on the other hand just blushed whenever the subject was spoken of.

Harry was having quite a calm holiday as Wood was in a good mood. "We're leading with two hundred and twenty three points so we have nothing to worry about. Harry is after all not going to let Slytherin catch the snitch." Wood was giving him fond looks and congratulated Ron on his success as a personal coach. "I'm s…thirteen, you know." He had almost said seventeen, which would have made his life worse for ware. But as both Wood and Ron were ignoring him, he doubted that it would make a difference if he had.

The morning of the game couldn't have come faster, Wood who had been smiling the entire holiday was by now a nervous wreck.

"You will catch the snitch wont you? I mean the rumours about you and Malfoy…" Harry who had been taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice spit it out on the table. "WHAT?" he yelled making the Great Hall hush down to look at him. Harry took a breath and sat down blushing at the stares he was receiving. "What rumours?" He asked after calming him self down. Wood gave him a smirk. "We're not stupid you know. But if you like Malfoy then we support you." Harry felt himself go red. He was speechless, Wood thought he and Malfoy…

"I LIKE GIRLS!" Harry yelled after a moment, making Wood pat him on the arm. "It's alright. We all experiment at some point." Harry stared at him as if he was mad. "I'm going to the pitch." was all he said before running out of the hall with Hermione and Ron close on his heel. "Harry." Hermione grabbed his arm to make him stop. "I don't like Malfoy." Harry exclaimed angrily. "Of course you don't." Hermione said leading him towards the changing room. "You are just friends." Ron said in a disgusted voice. Harry eyed him surprised. "You don't mind?" he asked shocked. Ron just shrugged. "Well you obviously know something we don't." Hermione said, slowly. "I'm just…" Fred and George burst in through the door walking up to Harry smiling. Harry did not feel at ease at the sight.

"How is our little Gryffindor pouf? You want us to transfigurate your Quidditch robe pink?" They gulped however when Hermione turned on them with a murderous glare.

"One more word and I'll transfigurate something for you." she hissed brandishing her wand. They backed of to one of the corners muttering about fierce women. Hermione soon left blushing as the twins stripped down to their underwear ignoring her presence.

It was soon time for the game to begin and Ron left the changing room to find Hermione. Wood and Flint seemed to want to crush each other's hands when shaking hands.

"And they're of!" Lee started commenting on every Gryffindor player's strength and every Slytherin's weakness, earning many boo's from the Slytherin stands and a threatening glare from McGonagall. "You alright Potter? You looked very weaslyish when you ran out from breakfast! Had a fight over Granger? Or is it Weasley you want." Malfoy screamed like a girl when Harry spun him around in a circle before pulling him down in a dive. "I don't like guys." Harry growled in Malfoy's ear before letting go of the other boys' broom. Fred and George sent him an approving look when they passed by hitting a stray bludger.

"Keep at it Harriet!" he heard Fred shout much to Malfoy's amusement. Harry growled diving towards the ground in death defying speed before pulling up at the last possible moment making the crowd gasp. Malfoy was following him in a slower pace trying to keep an eye on him. When Harry went into a spin however, Malfoy didn't seem to be able to hold him self from looking on in awe at Harry's fling skill together with the other students. He should have looked around himself some more as Harry spotted the snitch sitting on Malfoy's shoulder when he came out of the spin.

Malfoy seemed to be forcing himself to not move when Harry's broom pointed straight at him. He quickly ducked when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the struggling snitch from his shoulder.

"What?" Harry grinned smugly at the confused blond as he lifted his hand in victory. The Slytherins on the stands groaned in defeat before nothing else but a deafening roar could be heard. The Gryffindor supporters all cheered as Wood crashed into a happy Harry. Harry could even see some Slytherins cheering between Wood's arms, which were around Harry's neck as the captain cried in joy. Wood was sobbing so hard that Dumbledore had to give the Quidditch cup to an equally sobbing McGonagall for safekeeping until he'd calmed down enough to hold it. Wood looked as if all of his dreams had come true and he turned to Harry with a beaming face, kissing him right on the mouth in front of all the students.

"I LIKE GIRLS!" Harry screamed as soon as Wood backed of, making the twins behind him laugh before they to kissed him on ether cheek. "You keep on saying that." they laughed, making him fume.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything as you all know...

Sorry for the long wait, I went home to Sweden forgetting my computer in the flat in London:(

Do you want to see a trick?

Harry was relived to find that most of the Hogwarts students had chosen to ignore the kissing incident, Fred and George being the two loudest exceptions. They seemed thrilled every time Harry blushed at the mentioning of the Quidditch cup final.

"Will you stop it." they were making kissing noises behind him again. "Ah, but Harrietta…You can't lie to us." Fred said teasingly whilst George batted his eyes and sunk down on the sofa next to Harry.

"If you two don't stop, I'll tell your mom about your exam." Fred looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Tell her what about our exams?" George whispered suspiciously after falling down from the sofa with a bump.

"I'll tell her the result of your O.W.L's…" Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed someone looking scared as much as he did right now. He ignored the scandalised look Hermione sent him. "You wouldn't." Fred finally exclaimed. "You're bluffing." George whispered, frightened. Ron, who was sitting next to the fuming Hermione, looked awed. "You know what they're getting?" Ron asked, clearly interested in the answer.

"I know what they'll get if they don't study…" Harry said in an effort to avoid the coming eruption of Mt: Hermione. The twins instantly relaxed, making Harry smirk. "…and believe me, it isn't good." he added, picking up a thick tome from Hermione's heavy load on the table.

Fred and George glared at him as they made it over to a table grumbling, emptying their pockets of schoolbooks. Percy soon made it over with his own books and soon the three of them were deep into their books. Hermione sent Harry a soft smile.

"That's scary." Ron muttered, eyeing his three older brothers with a shiver. Harry who'd gotten deep into his book already ignored Ron, whilst Hermione hummed absentmindly, looking through her papers.

"No…not more studying…" Ron whined, but as this didn't get the desired effect he picked up one of the book on the table and started flicking through it.

Things were going good between Ron and Hermione. It was mainly because of Ron's never ending awe at Hermione's courage to walk out of a class. Harry was definitely not complaining, with the lack of arguments.

Harry jumped high when Hedwig knocked on the window, wanting to get in. since he was reading the passage of a text he'd been looking for, he sent Ron to get her.

"They're bringing an executioner…" Ron finally said, looking hard at Harry. "It's not fair. Tell me what's going to happen. We're mates aren't we?" Ron shouted. Harry wasn't the only one hushing him for the tantrum. "Some people are trying to study, you know." Fred snapped as Ron sent him questioning look.

The exams finally started, making the whole school quiet and tense. Harry who had felt fairly sure of himself glared at Professor McGonagall as he walked out of the classroom. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione finally asked worriedly, after some tense silence. "She made me transfigurate my hand into a watch!" Harry snapped looking at his left hand. "I wasn't that late…" he said in defence to her look. Hermione, who had spent five of his exam minutes trying to wake him up, just sent him a look.

"I was tired!" He snapped, glaring at her. "Did it work out alright?" Ron asked looking at Harry's hand, half expecting it to turn into a watch any second. Hermione finally seemed to realise what Harry had said.

"You transfigurated your hand into a watch?" she shrieked, looking pale."And here I worried about my tortoise looking more like a turtle…" she kept looking strangely at him all through lunch.

Professor Flitwick smiled when Harry entered the classroom and motioned for Harry to come forward. "If you would start Mr Potter by casting the cheering charm on Mr Weasley." Harry turned to Ron and soon had him smiling brightly. "Let's see now then Mr Weasley, if you can make Mr Potter smile a little today." Ron cast the charm on Harry making him giggle. "I see, no reason to ask if it worked. Well done both of you." the professor said cheerily. "Yeah, it worked fine." Ron snorted at Harry's words. "You're just happy we don't have Trelawney next." Ron laughed as they exited the room, missing Flitwick's curious expression.

The students looked very relived when they realised what they were doing for Hagrid on the Care of Magical Creatures exam after dinner. This was by far the easiest exam they would ever have to take. Unfortunately, this gave them time to worry about the next exam they had. Potions, with Professor Snape.

Harry who had felt sorry for Neville, who'd been shaking over his potions books since the week before, had used the Confusing Concoction as an example so many times that Neville probably knew the potion by heart. He was now rewarded as a smile slowly blossomed out on the shy boy's face, effectively making Snape's face darken.

Harry furrowed his brows when he looked down on his own worktable, were a recipe and ingredients had been put out.

It was a hard to-do truth serum, and when Harry met Snape's eyes at the end of the exam he received a nod and a very small O was scribbled down next to his name. Harry felt as if he'd been knocked on the head with a heavy cauldron.

Harry and Hermione had to wake Ron up three times that night to get him up in time for the Astronomy exam at midnight. Harry who'd never been much for Astronomy had a feeling he'd just about scraped an acceptable on the exam.

The exams on Wednesday passed quickly and soon it was time for the Defence exam. Harry caught Remus looking worriedly at him when he entered the obstacle course outside. Harry passed all of the obstacles without trouble until he came to the Boggart. He took a deep breath before climbing down into the trunk where the Boggart was hiding.

He closed his eyes for a moment clearing his mind and mentally preparing himself. Dumbledore feel down on his knees as soon as Harry's eyes snapped open.

"R-r-riddikulus." he whispered and watched in amazement as Dumbledore winked at him before standing up and bowing. "Excellent Harry." Remus exclaimed looking relived, Pomfrey who Harry hadn't noticed before now, nodded in approval. "I'm glad that you don't have any plans to visit me today, Mr Potter." She said walking up towards the castle. Harry blushed at the realisation that she'd only been there for his sake. When Hermione who'd been last of the trio to finish her exam finally made it over to Ron and Harry they set of towards the castle, Harry leading the way in a hurry. Ron and Hermione eyed him strangely, as he rushed on. "You hungry mate?" Ron asked. Harry ignored Ron's question and smirked at the sight of Fudge at the top of the stairs. "Hello there, Harry." Fudge said, looking a little tense. "Hi minister Fudge." Harry said in a voice full of awe, as if Fudge's presence brought him immense pleasure. Fudge blinked at the tone before getting a pleased and calculated look on his face. "Ah, a lovely day isn't it, my boy? Shame on the reason for being here though." Harry nodded solemnly. "I'm sure it will end to everyone's liking, sir." Harry heard approaching steps and quickly turned to Fudge again. "Sir could I…no…I mean to say, could I maybe show you a spell I learned? It won't work completely but I'm sure you could see if it's done right or not." Harry said in a hopeful tone as two men stepped up to Fudge. "Maybe later my boy, maybe later." Harry faked a disappointed groan. "Can I come down to Hagrid's later? I really would like to see you work, sir. I mean it's not everyday that the Minister for magic comes to school! Please sir!" Harry said doing his best to look young and awed. Harry could feel the disgust coming from Ron next to him. Fudge who had bought the whole thing, flushed in pleasure.

"Well I, if you really…"Fudge was beaming by now. "…why don't you, and your friends of course, come down to Hagrid's hut after dinner and I'll wait for you." Ron suddenly yelped in pain when Hermione stepped on his foot hard. He'd been on the verge of opening his mouth to tell the Minister, just what he thought of him.

Fudge didn't notice a thing, as he still had his attention on the awestruck Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about the important work of the minister." Fudge said, puffing out his chest in a pompous manner, making Harry grin hungrily. He couldn't believe how easy that had been.

"Are you bloody mad?" Ron finally ranted as the minister had left. "You were fraternising with the enemy." Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, hush Ron." Hermione said, earning herself a glare from the red haired boy. "What?" he snapped. "Harry just got permission for us to join Hagrid tonight." She explained patiently. Ron still looked peeved but soon got back to his good mood at the sight of lunch.

Time passed slowly as Harry waited for his turn to meet Trelawney. "Ah, my favourite little seer." Trelawney exclaimed as he finally entered the room. "This will no doubt be easy for you, but it's only a formality." Harry nodded at her words and got seated in front of the crystal ball. He was terrified that it would show him something again and so eyed the ball carefully. "So my boy, what news from the other side?" Harry who was relived that the ball was see-through sighed. "Um, the minister of magic." Harry said trying to think of something. Trelawney leaned forward in her chair listening with held breath. "Go on…" she urged him, looking down on the crystal ball. "Eh, he's shaking hands with Sirius Black." Trelawney gasped, making Harry look up at her. Her eyes were moist. "The talent…oh, my boy…" Harry eyed her strangely. "What?" he asked. "Never, leave my class. I have always wanted…and you…" She sniffed and patted his hand, before letting him rise from the chair. Harry had no idea what that had been about, but he was in a hurry to get out.

"_It will happen tonight"_

Harry gasped and quickly turned around. Why was she having that scary thingy again? He was changing things.

_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master…"_

Harry cursed, before leaving the classroom, he'd be damned if he let her ruin his plans. He hurried down to dinner and ate in silence with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Malfoy is trying to get your attention." Harry looked towards the Slytherin table at Hermione's words. Draco Malfoy was fanning himself with a letter sending Harry a pointed look. Harry gave him a small nod and quickly finished his food, before rising up from his seat.

"Come on guys, let's walk down to Hagrid." Ron grumbled, he'd just been about to fill his plate for the third time. "I don't want to walk with him." Ron whined as he noticed Malfoy slowly walking towards the door. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you, Ron." Hermione snapped, looking eager to finally know what Harry had planned. "What did he say?" Harry asked as soon as they were outside the doors. Malfoy smirked at him, clearly enjoying his sense of power.

"He said that it was my choice and that I must have my reasons." Malfoy finally said handing Harry the smooth letter. "Thanks." Harry offered and started to walk towards Fudge who was waiting for them. "You can go now." Ron snapped, when Malfoy started walking with them. "Oh, Ron! Stop behaving like a child. If Harry trusts him then so should we." Hermione snapped, hurrying after Harry who had speed of to meet the minister. Ron and Malfoy eyed each other with distaste.

"I'd rather marry one of Hagrid's pets." Ron muttered after her, as soon as he was sure that she couldn't hear him.

"If things work out between you and Granger, then you might as well have done." Malfoy whispered back, after checking to see where Harry and Fudge were. Ron's face lit up in anger and embarrassment, he didn't have a chance to retaliate as the two of them finally had caught up with the others.

"Thank you so much again for inviting us down, sir. It's so exciting." Harry said smiling up at Fudge. "Don't mention it, my boy. It was no trouble at all." Fudge looked ecstatic to have Harry there and Harry sent him another flashing smile. "Do you attend all executions your self, sir?" asked Hermione curiously, very careful of her tone. "No, no not at all." Fudge answered, a little flustered as he'd completely forgotten about the others. "I was here to talk to Dumbledore about Black…eh…" He suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking about and with whom. Harry smiled at Fudge's nervous glance his way.

"Oh, don't worry sir. I'm not angry at you, I mean you're not the one who sent a man to jail without a proper trial. It was what's his name?" Harry turned to Fudge with a slight frown as if he had a hard time remembering something.

"Crouch, Barty Crouch!" Fudge spat. He was always compared to the other man even though everyone must know that he Cornelius Fudge was better as The Minister of Magic than Crouch had ever been.

"Yeah him! Why should I blame you for his faults? You would never send a man to jail without a trial." Harry stated forcefully. Fudge nodded at Harry's words and smiled. They had now reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. Harry was surprised to find Dumbledore already there, sipping on a hot cup of tea. "Headmaster." Fudge said, pulling Harry closer to himself as a statement. "Minister." Dumbledore nodded back, eyeing Harry curiously over his glasses. Hagrid glared at Malfoy with a cold look. Hermione elbowed Harry, who'd missed Malfoy's welcome. "Oh I'm sorry!.Did I forget to mention that Draco has changed his mind about Buckbeak?" Harry exclaimed innocently. All eyes turned to Harry. "It's just…I got so excited at the prospect of being near Minister Fudge that I kind of forgot." Everyone but Fudge eyed Harry as if he'd said that the sky was green with purple dots.

"Oh, but you're not allowed to use him for class demonstrations again." Harry said to Hagrid. Hagrid however didn't seem to register what Harry had said. He stormed up to Malfoy and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Malfoy looked absolutely peeved when Hagrid finally let him out of the embrace. Dumbledore looked between Harry and Malfoy with a non-puzzled look.

"Um, here you go, sir." Harry handed the letter to Fudge, who puffed out his chest in response to being the one handed the letter, and not Dumbledore. "Thank you, my boy." He boomed, glancing in Dumbledore's direction. The Headmaster had an expressionless face, much to Fudge's disappointment. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I guess I have to congratulate you on getting to keep your…eh, Hippogriff." Hagrid sniffed as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "My little Beaky…everything worked out in the end." He sniffed again, blowing his nose loudly. "Well, I guess I'll just be on my way…" Fudge said. "NO! I mean, don't you want a cup of tea? Harry asked, accidentally pushing the milk jug of the table. "Oh dear, how clumsy of me. Let me bring another jug out. Do you take sugar in your tea, sir?" Harry made it over to the cupboard to get a new jug, smirking madly. Hermione, who'd seen him push the jug to the floor, moved forward in her seat. He put the jug on the table and faked a loud gasp. "Ron! I can't believe it, it's Scabbers!" Harry said pulling the rat out of the jug like a magician. Ron looked devastated, his face lit with disappointment. "But…you said…" He sighed heavily and looked down on his hands. "But this is great!" Harry exclaimed eyeing Fudge. "Can I borrow him for the spell I want to show the Minister? It won't hurt him." Harry asked Ron who just nodded morosely. Hermione leaned even further out in her seat, sure that the excitement was about to begin.

Harry drew his wand and eyed the rat in his hand with a smirk. He made sure that the minister was watching before casting the spell. A flash of blue-white light erupted from the tip of his wand. Ron and Malfoy both screamed when Scabbers the rat turned into Pettigrew the man.

Harry, who was enjoying the moment far too much, quickly set his face into a scared and chocked look. "Sir, what? How?" He stuttered at Fudge, who seemed to be in shock. "Peter Pettigrew!" The minister gasped, taking a step backwards. Harry noticed that Dumbledore had his wand out and felt reassured that Pettigrew was caught. "Who sir? Not the Pettigrew I remember? I thought he was dead, sir?" Harry asked in a small voice. Fudge suddenly turned to Harry with a strange look on his face. "You were telling the truth." He stated in shock. "What is to become of me?" He soon groaned. "What do you mean sir? You caught him." Harry said, watching as Fudge's brain caught up with what Harry said. He looked around on the people in the hut, nobody said a word to correct Harry and he gave a small smile. "Ah, I see. You knew all along that Sirius was innocent didn't you, and you set him free too scare Pettigrew." Harry said with the conviction of being right. "Yes, yes of course. We knew that Black was innocent, we just needed to lure out Pettigrew from his hiding place." Harry nodded to Fudge's words and beamed. "You really are the best minister there ever was!" He gushed, as Fudge coloured at the praise. Hermione suddenly had a coughing fit and went outside. Dumbledore too seemed to have something wrong with his face, hisbeard kept twitching. "I'll book a conference and…Oh, eh you wouldn't know where to find Black would you?" Fudge asked Harry carefully. "Of course I do. Hang on I'll call him over." Harry quickly exited the door and stood next to Hermione who had tears of mirth on her cheeks. "Well done! Couldn't have done it better myself." Malfoy said as he and Ron stepped out of the cabin to let the adults talk. Harry just shrugged.

"PADFOOT!" He called loudly. "WE' WE FOUND PETER, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron who eyed Harry strangely. A loud bark was soon heard and a ragged man came out from the shadows. Avery and the old man, who'd finally appeared, squeaked in fear at the escaped convict Black. Sirius looked from the waving Harry to the smiling Fudge and the twinkling Headmaster who still had his wand pointed at Peter.

"Ah, Mister Black. Good to see you, good to see you, really it is!" Fudge boomed happily. Sirius looked very confused with Fudge shaking his hand madly. Ron looked very excited at the sight of Sirius and kept rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Could I offer you my office for flooing to the ministry, Cornelius?" Dumbledore offered. Fudge nodded and ushered Sirius in front of him, afraid that his ticket into the next election would disappear. They finally made it up to the castle, after convincing Sirius that they weren't going to send him to Azkaban. Fudge kept talking to Sirius, saying that he understood how it must have felt having the whole wizard world against him. Being a minister is very tuff and tiring.

Harry was ecstatic when Fudge decided to call an emergency press conference to announce to the world that Sirius was innocent and that HE Cornelius Fudge had caught the sneaky Pettigrew. Fudge had known longer than anyone that Sirius must have been innocent, but as he couldn't go against the word of the last minister without proof, he'd been forced to see Sirius whiter away in the cold cell. "Ha, he thought he had a chance to make a comeback! Ha! We'll just see about that." Fudge muttered as they entered the Headmasters office. "Can I come and stay with you after my birthday?" Harry asked Sirius, before the Minister dragged him of to the Ministry. "Yes. Yes of course, I don't know where I'll live but yes!" Sirius said dazed. He suddenly pulled Harry into a tight hug before letting go abruptly. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time now." Sirius said looking at Harry with moist eyes. "That's alright. I want you to hug me, Padfoot." Harry answered, pulling Sirius in for another hug. "I'll find a place…" Sirius started saying but Harry interrupted. "Can't you move into Grim…" Sirius put a hand over Harry's mouth and looked shocked to hear that Harry knew of the Black family estate. "Where did you? I guess I could…" Sirius said in response to Harry's silent question. Fudge who was waiting by the fireplace after sending Peter of with an Auror, glanced at his watch. "We really ought to leave now, Mr Black." he said, getting Sirius over to the fireplace. "Maybe we could have an ice-cream or something when I finish school?" Harry asked making Sirius turn with a smile.

"Don't cut your hair though,if you're picking me up from the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia will freak out if the neighbours see you on her doorstep." Harry said, smiling at the thought of Aunt Petunias face. Sirius nodded curiously once before vanishing in green flames.Harry turned to the others still smiling. "Eh, right. I guess we'll just be on our way then…" He said, making Professor McGonagall, who'd arrived earlier, shake her head. "And to think that he's only in his third year…" She muttered as Harry and the rest exited the office. "Well, that was fun and all. Nevertheless, I have to be on my way. Count me in for next time though." Malfoy said before strutting towards the dungeon.

"Stupid prat." Ron muttered weakly, he seemed to have said it enough times for the rest of the week.Hermione furrowed her brows at him but refrained from making a comment. She was far to busy looking at Harry.

"Harry, why did Malf…" The opening of the Fat Lady interrupted Hermione. Behind it, two identical red haired boys stood waiting. "Is it true?" Fred asked looking at Harry. "That the mass murdering" George pulled at Harry's arm. "…escaped convict…" Fred pushed him down on a chair. "…Sirius Black, is free?" they both asked at the same time, looking down on Harry.

"Yeah, they're holding a press conference right now at the Ministry." Harry said, standing up and stretching. He yawned and gave them all a little wave before walking up the stairs. "But…HARRY!" Hermione called after him, sighing when he just continued. "I wanted to know what you did to make Malfoy change his mind." She grumbled, walking towards the stairs morosely. The twins and Ron looked confused. "What does she mean?" Fred asked Ron, who shrugged being just as clueless as his brothers. "Probably some Hermione made up intrigue." He muttered before he too walked up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

The cup 

I don't own a thing, enjoy!

When Harry got down to the Great Hall the next morning, he at first didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Ron was as usual stuffing his mouth with incredible amounts of breakfast, with Hermione and Ginny sending him disgusted looks. It wasn't until the Slytherin Prince, aka Draco Malfoy, knocked him on the shoulder with the Daily Prophet that he got a clue that something was off.

"I get it, that you haven't read the paper this morning, Potter?" he said, putting the newspaper down on the table in front of him, front page up.

_**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, PETER PETTIGREW GUILTY OF MASS MURDER!See Page1**_

Well as far as Harry could tell all was good. He sent Malfoy a curious look. "Read the other headline." Harry looked back down on the paper and froze.

**_PETER PETTIGREW'S SPECTACULAR ESCAPE AS AUROR UNBINDS THE ILLEGAL RAT ANIMAGUS! See pages 2, 3, 4 and 5 for pictures and comments._**

It took a couple of seconds for the headline to sink in, but when it did, it sunk hard. "WHAT!" Harry yelled furiously. He didn't realise that he'd just thrown his pumpkin juice across the table, barely missing Neville who'd managed to duck just in time.

"Harry, calm down! Sirius is free, it says here that he was administered with Veritseum." Hermione tried to pull him down to sit again andgave him another goblet of pumpkin juice. "Thanks Malfoy." Harry muttered, putting his head in his hands. Malfoy who'd been seated next to a horrified Neville rose up from the seat, brushing of invisible dust from his clothes.

"Sure…" He said eyeing Harry with a strange look. Neville who relaxed at the sight of Malfoy leaving got tense again when Harry reached out for his juice. "Stupid Ministry. Can't do anything right." Hermione nodded absentmindly to Harry's quiet muttering as she skimmed the articles in the paper.

Harry suddenly banged his goblet down on the table making it tip and spill out juice on the table. Neville got many surprised looks as he'd jumped out from the table and fallen down on the floor at Harry's sudden move.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said glumly, walking up to the head table. He ignored the looks he received from the students and some of the teachers.

"Um…Trelawney had a vision when I was in for my exam. It was about Pettigrew joining Voldemort. I just thought you should know." He said and turned before anyone had a chance to comment. He thought he heard someone snort and had a suspicion that it might have been McGonagall.

"Harry…" he waved of Ron and Hermione, he needed some quiet time to think. "I'll catch you later." was all he said, before leaving the great hall. He started walking towards The Room of Requirement, he figured that it was the one place he wouldn't be disturbed in.

Suddenly he heard the sound of running feet, a moment later Fred came round a corner behind him. "Harry. My mate, get rid of this for me, will you?" Fred dumped a book in Harry's hands.

**Student record.**Was written in thin black letters. Harry looked at Fred as the other boy ran of to hide.

"Weasley! I know you have the book, this time you and all your little friends are going out." Harry got a move on as he heard Filch approaching. He didn't want to get caught with this in his hands.

He dashed of towards The Room of Requirement, he had to make it before Filch got sight of him, he'd be in so much trouble since Filch always seemed to be out for his blood. He skidded to a stop in front of the blank wall where the secret door should appear.

_I need a place to hide my book… I need a place to hide my book… I need a place to hide my book… _A door finally appeared, Harry could hear Filchs' heavy breathing as the man finally came around the corner. Harry leaned against the door heavily as soon as he'd made it inside the room, that had been too close for comforts. He looked up to see where he could hide the book and gasped.

He felt like screaming of joy, he'd found it! He'd found the room. The room or hall, as it resembled the great hall more in size, looked just as he remembered. There were mountains of mountains of books piled on shelves. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, how had he walked the last time when he'd hidden the Prince's book. He'd taken one of the alleyways and gone past a troll. That was about what he could remember. He shook his head, as there were several alleyways to choose from.

He put the book down on a small table as a large wooden wardrobe had caught his sight. It was decorated with golden leafs and it looked as if there was an animal in gold hiding behind the leafs.

Harry walked up to the heavy doors and yanked them open steeling himself for what ever there might be inside, only to find it containing a single shelf with a cup placed in the middle.

Harry looked at the beautiful cup, he'd never seen anything like it before.

The cup was decorated with the arm of Hufflepuff, which sent warning signals up to Harry's brain, it had jewels imbedded into what Harry thought must be solid gold. His hand reached out to touch it, but he managed to stop himself before touching it. What if his hand turned withered and black just like Dumbledore's hand had? He stepped closer instead and put his hands behind his back to keep them out of the way. The cup contained some kind of liquid, it looked clearer than any water he'd ever drunken. It looked very refreshing, making his throat ache with thirst. He suddenly got the notion that he could hear Ron and Hermione laughing from inside the cup. And he got the sent of Padfoot making his heart nearly stop. He chuckled to himself at a sudden thought. Who would ever want to drink essence of dog?

Suddenly the smell changed, it now smelled of roses, chocolate and Butterbeer. Harry's throat really was dry by now and the water in the goblet really did look cool and refreshing. One little sip couldn't hurt? Could it? Before he had time to think about his actions, his hands had cupped around the cup and he lifted it up to his lips. The cold rim chilling his lips promised him a cooling drink. He closed his eyes in anticipation and took a deep sniff, it smelled wonderful. He could just stand there and sniff on it forever.

He took another deep sniff and furrowed his brow, there was something new, something he couldn't quite place. He opened his eyes and gasped, throwing the heavy cup into the wardrobe in front of him. Inside it, on the wooden wall there was the head of a man. A man Harry had met only too many times.

"Didn't mean to startle you." the man said chuckling softly, reaching out for the cup with a solid hand, making Harry back away from the shelf slowly.

"I'm the protector of this cup and I make sure that only the worthy drink out of it." Harry stared at him in wonder, how could the man lie so smoothly? If it wasn't for the fact that Harry knew exactly who the man was he might have been inclined to believe his words. But since the man in front of him was a thirty something Tom Riddle he felt he could place his trust better elsewhere.

"The cup comes from a long line of Hufflepuff's and only someone truly loyal to Hogwarts can touch it. From which house are you?" Tom eyed Harry's clothes, but as Harry had his normal clothes on, they didn't have any distinguishing house marks. Harry didn't intend on saying anything to the monster In front of him.

"One sip of this and Hogwarts will stand united forever, there will be no more house rivalry." Harry fought the urge to snort. Yeah right! He had to figure out how to destroy it. The Tom Riddle in front of him looked very much like the one he'd meet in the chamber of secrets, only older.

"Why don't you try a sip?" Tom asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts and putting the cup down in front of Harry on the shelf. Harry licked his lips, he wouldn't drink of it even if he _was_ on thewerge of dying of thirst. Tom's finger was tracing the rim of the cup, drawing Harry's eyes to the mesmerising clear water inside it. He could again feel the sent of roses and chocolate rise up to his nostrils, it was intoxicating. Tom was slowly raising the cup up to Harry's mouth and Harry who had his eyes closed again, could do nothing else but lean forward so that he could smell the chocolate and the Butterbeer.

He could feel the cold rim against his lower lip again and took another deep sniff. He lifted his hands and cupped them around Tom's ready to drink a large gulp.

SMACK. The cup fell from Harry's hands, he'd been hit on the head by something hard. He heard the door behind him close. He blinked a couple of times, shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, and then raised his hand to his head. He had glass in his hair and as he looked down on his hand, he noticed that it was covered in blood. His hand smelled very much like cooking sherry, giving Harry an idea of whom he had to thank later on.

Tom who looked livid and ready to murder took a step out of the wardrobe towards Harry who backed. Didn't know he could do that, he thought. Unfortunately, Harry stumbled on something and fell down on the floor landing next to the cup. It stood upright by some kind of magic and the liquid inside glittered trying to catch his attention.

"I don't think this is the day, my boy. Why don't you hand me the cup." Harry looked up at Tom surprised, he was giving up just like that. Harry could however see a dangerous look in his eyes, something was definitely up. Tom extended his hand motioning for Harry to hand him the cup. Harry, who really felt dizzy by now, grabbed the cup and stared at it in shock as the water had started to boil inside it. Tom who'd given him a triumphant look a second ago was now screaming in terror. The cup, Harry realised, had begun to boil in his hand, trickles of gold poured through his fingers and down on the floor. Harry looked up at Tom only to shield his eyes at a sudden blinding light. Harry shrugged in confusion, what had he done? Why had Voldemort disappeared?

He suddenly heard a clanking noise and found to his surprise that the cup was whole again, only this time filled with what looked like liquid silver. Harry soon realised what it was, it was a memory.

Maybe he should have a little peak. On the other hand, maybe not, he thought thinking back to what almost had happened just now. Well at least he'd gotten rid of another of the Horcruxes and he hadn't even planned to.

He dug out a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket.

_**THINGS TO DO**_

_BUY BOOKS_

_NOT LET CROOKSHANKS EAT WORMTAIL (YET)_

_LET MALFOY INSULT BUCKBEAK_

_SUCK UP TO FUDGE_

_TURN SCABBERS TO PETTIGREW IN FRONT OF FUDGE_

_SCARE MALFOY BY BEING NICE_

_HAVE A CRAPPY START OF THE SUMMER AND THEN CAMP OUT WITH SIRIUS._

Harry touched his aching head and grabbed a hold of the cup. Madam Pomfrey was not going to be happy with him. She had seemed so happy to not have him come to the infirmary after the Dada test. He had to come up with a good reason for him having the cup as well, he doubted that Dumbledore would believe that he found it by mistake. Oh and he really couldn't forget to give Malfoy the badge he'd made. He dug it out from a pocket and watched as it flashed POTTER STINKS and smiled. Malfoy had seemed happy to help Buckbeak after Harry revealed that he, Harry, was going to have a bad term next year if the Hippogriff lived on. Malfoy who'd sneered about self sacrifying Gryffindors had in the end relented, saying he didn't care whether it lived or not.

Harry really hoped that Dumbledore would hire someone else than Moody, but even if it was someone else than Crouch junior, Harry would make sure to mention the little fault with the Triwizard cup before it was put out on display. Happy with himself he exited the Room of Requirement and slowly made it down to the hospital wing, no doubt for torture with disgusting potion and interrogations by the Headmaster. He sighed as he walked down the corridor, life had been so much simpler before he knew about Voldemort or the magical world. He smiled as Ron and Hermione came into vision, they looked horrified at the sight of him. Who was he trying to kid? He really was happy to be here and to begiven a second chance.

Madam Pomfrey scoffed at the sight of him being led in by Ron and Hermione. "What did you do? Fight with a mountain troll again?" She asked, irritated. She gave him a sniff and narrowed her eyes.

"Have you been at the cooking sherry?" she demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips. Harry couldn't help bursting out in laughter, which didn't help much. He now had Hermione glaring at him as well. Ron just looked confused.

"You like cooking sherry, mate?" Harry shook his head trying to stop laughing. "Got…hit on the…head…by a bottle…" Madam Pomfrey stopped glaring at that, and grabbed a hold of his head to get a good look.She sighed heavily. "Don't get out of this bed, I'll bring you a potion." Harry shivered at her words, making her smile a little. "Um, I need to talk to the Headmaster." He dared to say, sighing when she nodded.

"I was just going to call for him." she said in a, where-do-you-think-I'm-going, kind of way. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him where he'd been hiding, but she caught sight of the beautiful goblet Harry was holding in his bloody hand.

"Wow. Where did you find that?" She exclaimed in fascination. She bent closer to get a good look and gasped. "I know what that is! That's Hufflepuff's cup!" she nearly screamed in excitement.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I see you can't be kept away from Poppy's tender care for to long." Dumbledore had found his way in quietly. He held up a hand to stop Hermione from talking once again and nodded at the cup still in Harry's hands.

"I see you have found yet another Heirloom belonging to Hogwarts." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me that more people than a loyal Hufflepuff can touch it." He stated in a tired voice. He was not that keen on hearing that he fitted into Hufflepuff. He was quite happy with Gryffindor and Slytherin, there was no need for added houses.

The Headmaster seemed to consider his words carefully and obviously came to the conclusion that Harry was to fragile to hear the truth, as he looked away.

Harry groaned in defeat. "Well, he's gone now so here you go!" Harry exclaimed, handing Dumbledore the cup. "Who?" Ron asked. "Voldemort, well the Horcrux containing his…" Harry eyed Ron, the red head looked confused and at loss for words. "Sorry I asked." He whispered, walking over to the next bed and sitting down heavily. In the end, Pomfrey decided to keep Harry for the night, as he'd bleed quite a lot from the wound on his head.

Harry heard that Remus had resigned the next day at breakfast. He felt guilty for nottalking more with the man, but then again, he'd have to put a little more effort when theymeet in the summer. He and Sirius were no doubt going to meet up with him for ice cream and other things.

When it was time to leave Hogwarts, Harry felt for the first time that the summer wasgoing to be great. He waved after his friends as he walked towards Uncle Vernon.Harry didn't quite make it over before he was knocked on the shoulder. "Don't I get a hug?" Sirius laughed at Harry's face as he led Harry towards his uncle. Vernon looked a little nervous, as he no doubt knew exactly who Sirius was by now. "Had to be one of your kind." He muttered as Harry came closer. "I'm coming for my godson on the 31st of July, and you had better treat him nicely until then." Sirius growled, making Vernon take a step back. Harry noticed that his uncles face slowly turned a nice shade of red.

"I'll see you soon, Harry." Sirius said before strutting away head held high. Harry thought he looked silly, but he couldn't help smiling at his very happy Godfather. What a difference he thought, remembering Sirius glum state of mind from before. His uncle huffed and started walking towards the car, he didn't offer to help with the trunk or Hedwig's cage but Harry didn't care. It was only for a short while this summer, only for a short while. He smiled at the thought of celebrating his birthday with Sirius. This was no doubt going to be his best summer ever.

THE END

I'm writing in the sequel, year 4 right now… Hope to see your names on the reviews then! Thanks for liking this one. MINA


End file.
